Obsesión
by LenaTheFangirl
Summary: Aunque no quiera admitirlo, está totalmente obsesionado con ello.
1. El rostro de Oikawa

Iwaizumi era un tipo calmado, con la suficiente paciencia como para tener de mejor amigo a Oikawa Tooru. Pero si había algo que le hacía perder el control era el cuerpo de su ahora pareja; después de todo, Iwaizumi era un adolescente con la hormonas alborotadas, (y un sexy novio que le tentaba con cada uno de sus movimiento).

Oikawa destilaba sensualidad hasta cuando fregaba los trastos, de eso Iwaizumi no tenía duda, pero la cuestión que lo asaltaba a menudo era: ¿lo hacía intencionalmente?

Y, en ese mismo momento, le importaba un comino.

No era justo para sus hormonas compartir una cama con su novio, pero siempre había sido así: desde niños acostumbraban dormir juntos cuando hacían pijamadas, y el hecho de que ahora fueran pareja no iba a cambiar las viejas costumbres.

Pero no podía soportar sentir el calor del cuerpo de Oikawa tan cerca del suyo, no cuando estaban en verano, no cuando no se había hecho ninguna paja en toda la semana. Su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

Oikawa se apegó más a él e Iwazumi se estremeció involuntariamente.

― ¿Estás bien, Iwa-chan? ―Lo sabía, el muy maldito sabía lo que su tacto ocasionaba en él.

Sin decir nada, Iwaizumi se dio la vuelta y se acomodó sobre el capitán, con ambas piernas a los costados de las caderas de Oikawa.

―Lo estoy.

Y luego se dispuso a devorar la boca de Oikawa. Su cavidad bucal estaba caliente y ansiosa de recibirlo. Con avidez, el otro muchacho le pasó las manos por debajo del pijama y acarició su espalda, tan lento que le arrancó un gemido, ahogado en la boca de su amante.

Se separó de sus labios y depositó una corriente de besos en su mejilla derecha, eran apenas unos toques castos, como el aleteo de un montón de mariposas. Con ellos Iwaizumi trataba de decir que lo amaba, que era una de las personas más importantes para él, que nunca lo abandonaría, que le haría el amor en la penumbra de su habitación.

Descendió hasta el cuello y plantó un montón de besos húmedos, intercalándolos con mordidas y chupones. Iwaizumi no era particularmente fanático de éstos últimos, pero su pareja adoraba que los demás vieran que tenía dueño, que alguien lo quería, (Hajime tenía la certeza de que le encantaba exhibirse y llamar la atención para compensar la falta de amor que había en su casa). Pero no importaba, porque él se encargaría de que Oikawa tuviera todo el amor que se merecía.

Le quitó la parte superior del conjunto y su boca jugueteó con sus pezones, mientras el otro tiraba de su camiseta y gemía débilmente. Sus manos bajaron con lentitud hasta el pantalón de Oikawa, enganchó sus dedos en el elástico y los dejó ahí.

Levantó una rodilla y la posicionó en la entrepierna de Oikawa. Al frotarlas, Tooru comenzó a jadear alto y arañar la piel de su espalda. ¿Por qué era tan ruidoso y dramático?

Planeaba seguir con este movimiento por un tiempo indefinido, cuando de pronto, Oikawa se incorporó y se quitó el pijama. Iwaizumi se preguntaba que pensaba hacer.

―Quítate la ropa ―demandó, señalándolo. Iwaizumi pensó que era graciosa la manera en que le exigía tal cosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

 _Tan sexy._

Iwaizumi asintió e hizo lo que ordenó. Al final, Oikawa era un rey, y él un simple plebeyo que debía obedecer sus órdenes. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sumiso? No importaba, no si Oikawa lo recompensaba con ese raro streaptease que hacía que él quisiera hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

Oikawa, totalmente excitado, se volvió a acostar. Iwaizumi se quedó quieto, porque era raro que Oikawa no quisiera montarlo

― ¿Qué esperas, Iwa-chan? ¿Una invitación? ―Y dicho esto, abrió sus piernas, dejando ver todo lo que lo hacía un hombre sin avergonzarse siquiera un poco.

A veces, Iwaizumi olvidaba que no había sido el único hombre en la vida de Oikawa.

Tomó las piernas de Tooru y las colocó sobre sus hombros, dejando más cerca de él su objetivo: su entrada. Deslizó su lengua sobre la longitud de su muslo, y entonces lamió esa cavidad.

Sólo con sentir su caliente respiración cerca, Oikawa ya había gemido.

No supo decir con precisión cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ni cuándo sus dedos habían remplazado a su boca. Ni cuándo de la entrepierna de Oikawa comenzó a manar líquido preseminal , pero en cuanto notó este último detalle, frenó todos sus movimientos.

―Iwa-chan…―se quejó Oikawa, molesto de que interrumpiera sus movimientos.

Hajime acercó su rostro al de su novio y besó sus labios con fervor; su diestra tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de Oikawa. En ese mismo instante, mordió su cuello, tratando de evitar que su amante notara el dolor que la primera embestida le producía. Espero unos segundos, hasta que los músculos de la cara de Oikawa se relajaran.

Comenzó con un lento vaivén, provocando leves gemidos de parte de su novio, quien rápidamente imploró por más, de una manera bastante ruidosa, en opinión de Iwaizumi. Enfocó sus ojos en los de su novio y los vio cristalizados en su totalidad, debido al placer que el choque de sus cuerpos le causaba.

Sintió su propia respiración acelerarse, y con ella, el ritmo de sus embestidas. Con la mente nublada y sin poder pensar correctamente, buscó un apoyo para sus manos, que ya no podían permanecer quietas en la cintura de Oikawa. Halló, por fin, las manos de su novio y entrelazó sus dedos.

Cuando las uñas del otro joven se clavaron en el dorso de sus manos, supo que Oikawa estaba a punto de correrse. Aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones...

― ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Iwa-chan, a-ahí ―gimió Oikawa, cuando en una de las embestidas Iwaizumi tocó un punto que debió de haberle resultado sumamente placentero.

Iwaizumi repitió esa acción cuatro o cinco veces, en la que Oikawa no reprimió sus gemidos. Vio la cabeza de su amante girar descontrolada de un lado a otro, abrumado de sensaciones.

Y, cuando el cuerpo de Tooru se tensó, y sus paredes internas se contrajeron en torno a su falo, supo que su novio había llegado al clímax: el líquido blanco manchó el vientre de Oikawa, el suyo y hasta la cama.

Apartó su mirada y buscó con desesperación la cara de Oikawa.

Justo después de tener un orgasmo, con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes, los labios empapados de saliva y los jadeos que salían de éstos, Iwaizumi no tuvo duda de que esa era la imagen con mayor erotismo que vería en toda su mundana existencia.

Amaba el rostro de Oikawa justo después de venirse. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con él. (No es como si estuviera orgulloso de eso, ¿para para que mentirse a sí mismo?), (aún así jamás se lo diría a Oikawa, ya tenía el ego demasiado alto, no era necesario que siguiera aumentando).

No supo si fue por la sexy visión de Oikawa o por el hecho de que esa embestida fuera más profunda que las anteriores, pero en ese momento tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de vida.

Se retiró de Tooru con lentitud y se dejo caer a su lado, causando un chirrido de la cama, un sonido que no había notado antes, pero que sin duda había estado presente en cada instante. Sintió a Oikawa buscar sus manos; las enredó con las suyas propias y acercó su cabeza a su pecho.

―Hajime... ―suspiró. Iwaizumi guardó silencio, porque eran contadas las veces que Oikawa lo llamaba así―. Te quiero, mucho...

Y por más que no fuera algo propio de Iwaizumi, soltó un suspiro, se armó de valor y...

―Yo también te quiero, Tooru; pero si le dices esto a alguien te golpearé tan fuerte que acabarás en Tokio.

―En la cara no, Iwa-chan.

* * *

 **Dedicado a las amigas intraumables, a los mejores amigos que comparten cama, y a los que tienes sobrenombres y apodos**

 **Tal vez se convierta en una clase de serie en la que narre obsesiones de los personajes, no se.**

 **¿Review?**

 **EDIT 23/04/2017: Se agregó dedicatoria y se arreglaron ciertos errores ortográficos.**


	2. Las mallas de Kenma

Kuroo estaba sorprendido: era de lo más inusual que Kenma estuviera frente a su puerta un viernes por la tarde, menos vistiendo con _esa_ ropa.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo, había dos motivos:

Kenma nunca, _nunca_ , **nunca** , saldría de casa e iría al centro de la ciudad, por mucho que lo extrañe. El centro no estaba dentro de su zona de confort; (para ser realistas, Kenma sólo se sentía seguro dentro de su habitación, con su PSP, su portátil y su mejor amigo a un lado).

Y segundo, él no usaba esa ropa en público. Sólo lo hacía en su cuarto, cuando no estaban sus padres y se sentía en paz.

Así que desde el principio Kuroo supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Algo que había obligado a Kenma a irse y vestirse de manera distinta, para que nadie lo reconociera.

Kuroo lo dejó entrar y le entregó un par de pantuflas. El televisor estaba a todo volumen, y un par de adolescentes se reunían frente a él, observando la pantalla con intensidad.

Uno de ellos era Bokuto, el excapitán del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani. El otro era un chico que Kuroo aseguraba, Kenma no conocería. Y en efecto, el menor no tenía idea de quién era el muchacho que le estaba gritando a la pantalla como un loco.

― ¡Eh! ―exclama Kuroo, llamando así la atención de los otros dos adolescentes―. Saluden.

― ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Kenma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―El de cabello teñido se encogió de hombros y saludó con una mano.

Bokuto no miró su ropa ni medio segundo, en cambio, el otro joven parecía sorprendido.

― ¡Ah! Haruna, este es Kenma ―dijo mientras lo señalaba. Luego se dirigió hacia el menor y agregó―. Él es Haruna Hyooga.

Haruna le sonrió a Kenma con cordialidad y lo saludó con un gesto, en cambio, el armador de Nekoma lo ignoró totalmente. Tomó la camiseta de Kuroo y lo arrastró hacia su habitación. Tetsuro estaba a punto de sermonear a Kenma sobre la importancia de ser amable, cuando lo observó sentarse en la cama, abrazarse las piernas y tirar de una hilacha suelta de sus mallas.

Sí, porque lo que Kenma estaba usando en ese momento eran mallas, unos short de jean muy ajustados, una camiseta holgada y sus ojos lucían una capa delineador negro y un poco de sombra del mismo color.

Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que su novio hablara.

―Mamá me vio.

Tres palabras, pero Kuroo sabía lo que significaban: su madre lo había encontrado vestido así. Por la mirada de Kenma, dedujo que ella no se puso particularmente contenta de haber visto a su hijo usando ropa de chica.

―Me preguntó si quería convertirme en una chica...

Y luego se largó a llorar.

Kuroo sintió su alma romperse. Se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Las veces que Kuroo había visto a Kenma romperse eran contadas: ¿dos, tres veces en diecisiete años? Se preguntó si la falta de lágrimas de su novio se debía a su autismo* o a que era alguien que pocas veces se sentía triste.

Debía ser la primera, decidió, porque había visto a Kenma decaído un montón de veces.

Susurró palabras de aliento en su oído y trató de no hacer promesas imposibles.

―No pasa nada, nada, mi amor. Todo estará bien...

Pero Tetsuro sabía que no todo estaba bien.

Kenma no quería ser una chica. Y le molestaba cuando alguien lo trataba como si lo fuera o como si tuviera que ser homosexual sólo por su manera de peinarse. Kuroo estaba seguro de que lo hacía sentir rabioso, con ganas de golpear todo. Y que lo dijera su madre había sido un golpe fuerte.

Sí, a Kenma podía gustarle el maquillaje, la ropa ajustada y el cabello largo; pero no era una chica. No pretendía ser una. Y lo enfurecía tanto cuando alguien insinuaba lo contrario...

Cuando los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de Kenma se detuvieron y sus quejidos ahogados se convirtieron en una sonora respiración agitada, Kuroo levantó el mentón del más joven y se agachó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Kuroo solo pretendía una pequeña presión, lo suficiente como para que Kenma supiera que él estaba presente, que nunca lo abandonaría.

No obstante, Kenma decidió que quería algo más apasionado. Enredó su lengua con la suya y apoyó sus manos en su nuca. Kuroo dirigió sus manos hacía las caderas de su novio y le levantó un poco la camiseta, dejando un poco de la piel caliente de Kenma a la vista. Acarició su cuerpo y se dejo hacer por Kenma.

Se separaron unos instantes, sólo para volver a juntarse con renovada energía. Kenma y él estaba prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, pero aún así, el menor se acercó más. Ese movimiento hizo que el de cabello negro sintiera el trasero del armador sobre su entrepierna, algo de lo que había sido inconsciente hasta entonces. Apretó un poco más la piel de Kenma y exhaló nerviosamente por la nariz.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y Kuroo sintió como el cosquilleo que estaba en su estómago descendía poco a poco hacía otra parte. La sangre se acumulaba ahí abajo y Kenma no tardaría en notarlo. Sí, eran novios y todo eso, pero aún no lo habían hecho; y no sabía lo que sentiría el menor.

No sabía si Kenma era capaz de excitarse, de desearlo. Porque sí, podía darle esos besos que lo dejaban drogado de sentimientos y sensaciones, pero, ¿lo deseaba en ese sentido?

Kenma se separó de él con lentitud, tirando de su labio inferior y miró hacia abajo. Volvió a subir la vista y buscó sus ojos, algo poco común en él. Kuroo notó que parecía nervioso.

Kenma movió sus caderas. Tetsuro soltó un suspiro. El de cabello largo lo hizo otra vez, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kuroo echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba experimentando, se dio cuenta la parte racional de Kuroo. La otra estaba concentrada en las sensaciones que Kenma le provocaba.

― ¿Esto está bien?

―Todo lo que tú hagas está bien, Kenma.

Eso ni siquiera era coherente, si lo analizaba bien. Pero su mente no podía pensar con claridad. Iba a correrse ahí mismo...

Se apartó de Kenma y lo empujó sobre la cama. Le arrancó los zapatos y buscó el comienzo de sus medias. El menor levantó un poco los shorts y dejó ver el elástico. Kuroo las bajó con extrema lentitud, sin perderse movimiento, disfrutando como nunca el por fin quitar esas mallas que tanto lo enloquecían. Amaba como se veían en Kenma, pero amaba más las piernas de Kenma desnudas, donde podría dejar pequeñas marcas rojizas.

¿Qué no era sano estar obsesionado con prendas de vestir? Tal vez, pero su salud mental no era algo que preocupara mucho a Kuroo.

Aprehendió la mirada de su novio y buscó rastro de duda, desconfianza, asco o lo que fuera. Lo único que hizo Kenma, fue taparse el rostro con las manos, porque la mirada de Kuroo era insoportable cuando ejercía en ella tal intensidad. ¿Quería Kenma tener relaciones sexuales con él? ¿Lo deseaba?...

―Tú... ¿Vas a dejarme con esa vibración en el estómago? ―Kuroo estaba sorprendido por el montón de palabras que Kozume acaba de usar, pero se encontraba aún más incrédulo con sus palabras.

― ¿Quieres que lo haga?

―Quiero que desaparezca.

Kuroo acercó sus labios y lo besó. Su mano desprendió el botón del pantalón corto de Kenma. Descendió hasta su cuello y mordió suavemente, el armador jadeó y sus piernas se tensaron. Probó marcar el cuello de Kenma y lo sintió quejarse, tal vez de placer, tal vez de dolor. Besó y humedeció; a la vez que sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camiseta del más joven y apretaba la cintura. Subió y presionó los botones rosados de Kenma, quien envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas, abrumado de nuevas y gratas sensaciones.

Kuroo sentía tanto calor. Se apartó de Kenma y se quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista horas de entrenamiento y una cicatriz en el abdomen; la había conseguido gracias a Kenma, por lo que al verla, el otro muchacho sonrió. Tetsuro se bajo de la cama y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra. Jaló a Kenma por los tobillos y prosiguió a quitarle todas las prendas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Las arrojó al suelo y clavó la mirada entre las piernas de Kenma. Las rodillas le temblaban y trataban de juntarse, bloqueando la vista de Kuroo. Las tomó y presionó, pero tenía poca fuerza y las manos temblorosas. El otro joven se apoyó sobre sus codos y alzó la cabeza, tratando de ver que tenía tan entretenido a su mejor amigo. El rostro de Kenma estaba sonrojado, pero aún así aumentó su color en cuanto vio a donde Tetsuro observaba.

Kuroo apartó la vista y miró a Kenma. Luego, aproximó sus labios al muslo izquierdo y mordió con suavidad, luego lamió el lugar; su novio gimió. Repitió el proceso varias veces, tantas, que al final casi toda la superficie desde sus caderas hasta sus rodillas estaba rojiza, o morada en algunos casos.

Bien, se había quitado las ganas. Volvió a levantar la cabeza: Kenma estaba hecho un desastre, despeinado y con las mejillas coloradas. Le besó en la boca.

Colocó las piernas de Kenma en sus hombros y suspiró, porque era la primera vez que haría eso. Se relamió los labios y los acercó al miembro de Kenma. El gemido que salió de la boca del menor fue gutural, provenía de su garganta, desde lo profundo de su ser. Kuroo levantó la mirada, sin apartar la boca y lo vio, con los ojos entrecerrados y el delineador corrido por el sudor, se veía totalmente sexy.

Chupó, frotó y envolvió su lengua alrededor del falo, delineó las venas, mordió suavemente... Su boca estaba llena de Kenma, su paladar sentía un leve sabor que le era desconocido; y confinado en sus pantalones su propio miembro comenzaba requerir atención.

Deslizó una mano entre sus ropas y comenzó a masturbarse. Sus gemidos se unieron a los de Kenma, aunque los suyos eran bastante más roncos y no se oían tanto, ya que eran ahogados en su boca. Las vibraciones de la voz de Kuroo chocaban contra la erección de Kenma.

El cuerpo de Kenma sufrió una convulsión, sus piernas se tensaron y sus brazos se aflojaron, causando que cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón, apretando con las manos las sábanas y con la cara impregnada de placer. Kuroo sintió el sabor agrio y no dudó en tragarlo, porque no era tan desagradable como Bokuto alegaba.

Su mano aumentó el ritmo y, separándose de Kenma, logró gemir libremente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus movimientos que no notó como Kenma, exhausto, se dejaba caer frente a él, uniendo sus manos a las suyas

Kuroo levantó la vista y visualizó al armador, con los párpados caídos y los labios entreabiertos, frente a él, tocándolo. ¡Qué imagen tan placentera, qué manos tan dotadas que tenía! Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kenma, jadeando. El orgasmo estaba cerca. Sus manos se sentían cansadas y sus movimientos se volvían menos constantes. Lo único que sentía era el palpitar de su miembro; su mirada estaba manchada de puntos blancos...

El clímax llegó de improviso, sin que le diera tiempo de decirle a Kenma que se apartara. El semen manchó su cuerpo, la camiseta del menor y la alfombra. Se quedó quieto, hasta que los efectos del reciente orgasmo cesaron.

Tomó entre sus brazos a Kenma y ambos subieron a la cama. Le quitó la camiseta y la tiró sobre la alfombrita. Kenma estaba a punto de dormirse, Tetsuro podía ver sus ojos cerrarse, estaba dejándose llevar por Morfeo cuando...

―No lo hiciste.

― ¿Mmm? ―Él mismo se sentía somnoliento.

―No me penetraste ―agregó, tratando de que Kuroo entendiera. Él pensó que a Kenma le faltaba un _poco_ de tacto.

―Vamos despacio, ¿sí? ―propuso―. Hasta ahora este es el contacto más cercano que hemos tenido, vayamos lento, Kenma. Quiero vivirlo _todo_ contigo. Tenemos la vida por delante.

―Si me dejas virgen hasta los veinte, me buscaré a otro ―amenazó el armador. Kuroo comprendió que era una broma, una de las pocas que su novio había hecho en toda su vida―. Y mejor duérmete, porque te pones demasiado meloso cuando estás cansado.

―Es demasiado meloso si te digo que te amo.

―Um...Yo también.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kuroo se levantó a la hora que sonó la alarma, puesto que había olvidado apagarla. Besó la mejilla de Kenma, contempló sus bellas facciones y se levantó a tomar un baño.

Desayunó, hizo un poco de tarea y llevó la ropa a la lavandería. Cuando volvió se encontró a Bokuto y Haruna comiendo.

―Me imagino cómo has dejado al pequeño gato, Haruna se pegó el dedo con la cama y soltó un grito que se escuchó hasta Fukurodani, y él ni siquiera se movió de tu habitación.

Bokuto sonrió y siguió comiendo. Con la boca llena se puso a relatar una historia, pero lo único que Kuroo distinguió fue «Akaashi esto», «Akaashi lo otro». Haruna lo ignoró y trató de entablar charla con él.

―Así que el chico de ayer, eh...Kenma, ¿es tu novio? ―asintió, orgulloso. Haruna se sonrojó y prosiguió―. ¿Le gustaría ser una chica? Porque...

Pero Haruna no continuó, porque el aura que desprendía su compañero de apartamento era oscura y peligrosa.

―No. Es un chico, que se siente como un chico y que tiene la fuerza suficiente como para golpearte y dejarte en el hospital si haces alguna referencia a que se parece a una. ―Bien, tal vez lo último era más bien algo que él haría.

― ¿A quién dejarás en el hospital? ―cuestionó Kenma, que entraba en la cocina vistiendo sus shorts, mallas y una camiseta que evidentemente no era suya. Kuroo pensó que se veía sexy. Tomó asiento a su lado.

―Toma. ―Le extendió el celular―. Dile a tu madre que estás bien y que te quedarás el fin de semana aquí. Ya te traigo el desayuno.

Kenma salió, buscando privacidad y Kuroo le preparó el desayuno.

Mientras lo hacía, pensó que era afortunado: estaba preparando la comida para su novio, mientras su amigo le contaba una divertida anécdota.

Y sí, a veces la gente te hacía sentir mal, (algunas conscientemente, otras no), pero lo importante era saber que tenía todo para ser feliz y personas que contribuían a esa felicidad.

Kenma se equivocaba, lo que lo ponía todo meloso no era el cansancio, sino el acto que lo había dejado agotado.

Esa semana, Kuroo se la pasó bailando, cantando baladas románticas y repartiendo felicidad a todo individuo que le dirigiera la palabra.

* * *

 **Dedicado a los amigos que te apoyan en todos tus proyectos, a los que saben mucho de anatomía humana masculina, a los que han sido criticados por su manera de vestir y a los amigos que defienden y no abandonan.**

 **Bien, escribir esto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Lo empecé el viernes, anoche lo acabé y hoy lo corregí (y se lo pasé a Lucho, bendito seas amigo, para tener una opinión masculina).**

 **Me despido, saludos y ¡hasta la próxima! (espero).**

 **¿Review?**

 **Lena**


	3. Las manos de Kageyama

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo:**

 **1\. En el capítulo anterior puse un asterisco en la palabra** _ **autismo**_ **, y no, no era para explicarles lo que era el autismo, sino para advertirles que el hecho de que Kenma padeciera autismo era un headcannon mío. Me gusta analizar a los personajes en profundidad y una de mis conclusiones fue que Kenma podía ser autista, pero como dije, es simplemente un headcannon.**

 **2\. Haruna es un OC. Sé que hay un montón de personajes de Haikyuu!, pero no encontraba ninguno que coincidiera con el perfil para hacer la pregunta del final.**

 **3\. Los fanfics tienen saltos en el tiempo: en el episodio anterior vemos que Kuroo y Bokuto van a la Universidad, sin embargo en este los de tercero aún están presentes.**

Hinata amaba el voleibol, nadie podía negarlo. Le enloquecía ver su mano tintada de rojo, sentir el cosquilleo que dejaba tocar el balón, anotar un punto. Y sabía que para que esto último ocurriera, era necesaria la ayuda de su más grande amienemigo: Kageyama Tobio.

A pesar de llevar ya bastante tiempo jugando juntos, el par no había abandonado las discusiones estúpidas, las apuestas, ni los retos. Al final, todos se habían acostumbrado a la manera en la que se trataban el armador y el rematador.

En el fondo de su ser, Hinata le tenía bastante aprecio a ese idiota de cabello oscuro, pero no iba a admitirlo ni muerto: era demasiado orgulloso. También lo admiraba, para que mentir, Tobio tenía una destreza impresionante y un talento inigualable. Era coordinado, inteligente y perceptivo; reunía todas las cualidades para ser un buen armador.

Hinata creía que las manos de Kageyama eran milagrosas. No le quedaba duda al verlo levantar la pelota para cualquiera de los rematadores, todos eran diferentes, pero el armador se las ingeniaba para que cada pelota llegara perfecta para ser golpeada.

A veces era frustrante verlo ser tan perfecto: todos los demás parecían un poco mediocres a su lado, pero entonces, cuando los veía deprimidos, Sugawara se les acercaba y les recordaba que cada uno tenía sus puntos fuertes y que todos tenían su utilidad en la cancha, porque un equipo era de seis personas. Eso los animaba bastante.

La practica culminó y todos comenzaron a limpiar el gimnasio. Vio a Kageyama doblar la muñeca, con una mueca de dolor tatuada en el rostro. No dudó ni medio segundo en acercarse y cuestionar si algo andaba mal.

—Duele un poco, pero no es nada. —se apresuró a agregar en cuanto vio que iba a alertar a sus senpais—. Estoy cansado, es todo.

Hinata lucía desconfiado, pero aún así asintió y volvió a sus tareas. A lo lejos, vio al capitán acercarse a Tobio y decirle algo. Kageyama sólo asintió y fue a desatar las redes.

—Hinata —llamó una voz suave, detrás de él— ¿Le ocurre algo a Kageyama? Parecía adolorido.

—Dijo que estaba cansado —contestó, dándose la vuelta y levantando la vista hacia el rostro del vicecapitán—. Pero no creo que sea eso.

Koushi apretó los labios y le hizo una seña a Sawamura, que se acercó trotando. Le explicó la situación y esperó.

— ¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital? —sugirió Suga, preocupado— Antes que nada está su salud, Daichi.

—Lo sé, ¿pero estás seguro? —Hinata pensó que parecían un matrimonio discutiendo sobre el estado de sus hijos. Sintió que sobraba— Digo—se corrigió en cuando vio la mirada desaprobatoria de el otro adolescente—, tal vez debamos ir, sí. Para estar tranquilos.

El ceño fruncido de Koushi desapareció, sustituido por la sonrisa más angelical que ambos muchachos habían visto en sus vidas. Sugawara se separó del trío y se acercó al entrenador Ukai. Mientras tanto, Daichi lo arrastró hacia Tobio.

—Kageyama. Nos vamos al hospital, ahora. —El armador arqueó las cejas y negó

―Estoy bien, capitán.

—No lo sabemos —dijo el entrenador, acercándose— Sugawara y Sawamura te acompañarán.— Cuando vio que Kageyama iba a volver a negarse, jugó la última carta—. Mira si llega a ser algo grave: no podrías jugar el próximo partido.

La cara de Kageyama se contorsionó en una horrible mueca. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, dedujo el de menor estatura.

Hinata se preguntó si el hecho de que Kageyama hubiera aceptado se debía a la penetrante mirada de Daichi, a el ceño fruncido de Koushi o a la perspectiva que le había arrojado Keishin, (hablando de Ukai, era un maldito manipulador...).

¿Y por qué él estaba fuera del consultorio médico, esperando a que Kageyama y Ukai salieran? Bien, Sawamura y Sugawara era el capitán y el vice del equipo, ¿pero él?

Ninguno de los insensibles de sus compañeros lo había acompañado: se suponía que todos irían, (tampoco le encontraba sentido a que todos fueran, pero era mejor no desobedecer a Suga cuando se ponía así), pero, ¡oh! Por alguna razón del destino todos tenían tareas, hermanos que llegaban a la ciudad, demasiada hambre o alguna otra cosa. ¡Hasta Yachi y Kiyoko tenían algún pendiente!

Y ahí estaba él, sentado entre sus senpais, esperando. Su madre se preocuparía. Buscó su celular y envió un texto; esa mujer era capaz de llamar a la policía si no llegaba a la hora de siempre.

Cuando, por fin, Tobio y Keishin salieron del consultorio, los tres se pararon, como impulsados por un resorte. Querían saber el diagnostico.

—Todo está bien, como les decía. Sólo es cansancio...

—Cansancio y sobreesfuerzo —interrumpió el entrenador, gruñendo—. Si te sientes cansado, debes decirnos, Kageyama.

—Mmm...—Kageyama no tenía palabras.

—Oh, por todos los dioses, estaba tan preocupado —dijo Sugawara mientras los abrazaba, tomando a todos por sorpresa—. Al final los jueguitos mentales del entrenador me hicieron efecto a mí también.

Cuando él se apartó, Daichi le dio un golpecito a Tobio en el hombro.

—El entrenador tiene razón, Kageyama. No hay motivo para exigirnos demasiado, sólo perjudicará nuestra salud.

Kageyama asintió. Hinata pensó que parecía un niño siendo sermoneado por su familia. El armador se giró hacia él, como esperando también recibir una reprimenda de su parte. Se encogió de hombros. Podía entender el por qué Kageyama se sobreexigía: su primer partido estaba cerca. El mismo estaba entrenando más de lo normal.

Ukai recibió un mensaje y dijo que debía irse. Hinata no pasó por alto la mirada de enamorado que Keishin tenía en sus ojos, pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

—También debemos de irnos, chicos —dijo Suga, aunque en realidad parecía un poco reacio a irse y dejarlos solos. Al final, si se fueron, fue solamente por las insistencias de Daichi, que le recordaba que tenían un montón de tarea esperándolos.

Ambos recorrieron el camino que iba hacia sus respectivos hogares, mientras que los otros dos se fueron por la dirección opuestas, alegando que era un pequeño atajo.

El silencio no era incómodo, pero aún así a Hinata le resultaba desagradable. Trató de entablar conversación.

—Así que...

—No tenías que quedarte esperando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin entender a que se refería.

—No era necesario que esperaras hasta que saliera, en este momento podrías estar en tu casa haciendo tarea, o comiendo, o durmiendo, o lo que sea que hagas a esta hora —aclaró, mientras miraba el cielo oscuro.

—Somos amigos, era lo correcto —se excusó.

— ¿Somos amigos? —Kageyama parecía un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno, no somos enemigos. Levantas el balón para mí, confías en mí: somos amigos —dijo Hinata, para él era sencillo. Confianza igual amistad.

—Mmm...Supongo —coincidió Tobio—. Oye, ¿Tú no vives por allá? —señaló un camino con la barbilla.

—Te acompaño a casa. Le dije a mamá que llegaría tarde.

Era raro que no estuvieran discutiendo, pero ninguno de los dos sentían ánimos. Tal vez fuera la luna, grande y redonda o el haber estado antes en un hospital, con ese olor asqueroso y lleno de gente enferma, que les hacía ver que sus conflictos eran estúpidos y sin sentido.

Hinata no supo decir cuanto tiempo caminaron, pero de repente estaban frente a una casita celeste, con un lindo jardín frontal.

— ¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó Kageyama, ya dentro y descalzó.

Iba a declinar su oferta, pero pensó que ver el ambiente natural en el que se desarrollaban los Kageyama Tobio, un espécimen en vías de extinción, no estaría mal,

El cansancio le estaba haciendo pensar incoherencias.

Entró a la casa y olfateó. Olía a flores y pintura. Hinata estaba fascinado con el mural a medio terminar en la sala de estar.

—Lo hizo mi madre, le encantan esas cosas —aclaró el armador antes de que pudiera preguntar— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Sí, por favor —dijo, tratando de ser amable. Quien sabe, tal vez Kageyama sacara una katana de detrás del televisor y lo cortara a la mitad si era descortés— ¿Siempre estás solo a estas horas?

—Mmm...Sí —contestó desde la cocina—. Mi madre está en el trabajo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En que trabaja? ¿Y tu padre? —Si tenía la oportunidad de indagar en la vida de Kageyama, no iba a desperdiciarla.

—Es decoradora de interiores, y cuida una galería de arte. —Guardó silencio. Oyó sus pasos acercarse, se sentó a su lado y dejó un plato con comida chatarra en la mesita—. Mis padres están divorciados, él vive en Tokio, con su esposa y sus hijos.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? ¡Guau! No lo hubiera creído...

—Ni siquiera los conozco —interrumpió él—. Sólo por fotos.

Hinata apretó los labios y decidió callarse. Dejo a decisión de Kageyama el hablar o no.

—No lo he visto desde hace tres años, hablamos por teléfono y recibo un regalo de cumpleaños, y felicitaciones en año nuevo, pero...No es lo mismo. En parte es culpa mía, me ha invitado a Tokio, a su casa, pero no quiero verlo. Yo...No lo entenderías —soltó un suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Ese chico tan expresivo no podía ser el mismo Kageyama con el que discutía todos los días—. No quiero ver como es feliz, con otra esposa y otros hijos. No me mires así, soy humano, Hinata idiota, también tengo miedo y me asusto.

Shouyou se acercó a él, recordando como hacía sólo una hora, Suga había abrazado a Tobio y él no se había quejado. Él a veces necesitaba un abrazo, tal vez Kageyama también. Lo había dicho, también era humano, aunque a veces Hinata no quisiera creerlo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kageyama.

— ¡Hinata, idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! —Parecía espantado de tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¡Trato de ser un buen amigo, estúpido! —Al decir eso Kageyama dejo de forcejear. Los brazos cayeron a sus costados, sin fuerza.

Shouyou apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario y lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos. Escuchó un suspiro tembloroso salir de los labios de Kageyama, y luego sintió su cuerpo devolviéndole el gesto.

Unos segundos después se separaron. Hinata, sentado sobre sus rodillas quedaba a la altura del rostro de Kageyama. Sintió el aliento del armador en su cara y quiso poner una distancia, pero las manos de Kageyama se lo impidieron.

Lo sostenía de la parte posterior del cuello, por lo que no podía separarse de él. La otra mano de Kageyama estaba sobre su hombro, pero cambió de lugar; subió por su cuello y se posicionó en su mejilla. Kageyama se estaba acercando...

En el momento en que Hinata se preguntaba que planeaba el más alto, éste unió sus labios.

Un beso.

Su primer beso. Con Kageyama.

Que asco, pensó. Pero el pensamiento desapareció en cuanto el contacto se intensificó. La lengua de Kageyama presionaba sus labios, buscando adentrarse en su boca. Hinata entreabrió los labios para decirle que se detuviera, en cambio, el armador aprovechó la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Shouyou.

Las manos de Tobio descendieron por su espalda y se metieron por debajo de su camiseta. Sintió las caricias, que le causaron un escalofrío. Las manos de Kageyama estaban heladas, pero a medida que tocaban su cuerpo iban entrando en calor.

Hinata siempre supo que las manos de su compañero era prodigiosas, para el voleibol, al menos; no creía que se descasen en otros campos. La manera en que apretaba su piel, hundía sus uñas, o hacía círculos era simplemente exquisita.

Su respiración era irregular, por lo que al poco rato sintió las ansias de obtener un poco de oxígeno. Se separó de Kageyama, que estaba tan sorprendido por la interrupción, que no notó que una hilo de saliva los unía.

Puaj, que antihigiénicos eran los besos.

Las manos de Kageyama seguían posicionadas en su espalda y parecía reacio a quitarlas. Hinata cortó el camino de saliva que los unía con su mano. Que asco, ahora tenía todos los gérmenes de Kageyama en su mano.

Kageyama hizo el amague de volver a acercarse, pero Hinata retrocedió. ¿Qué diablos acababan de hacer? Se liberó de las manos del armador, se levantó y trató de huir corriendo, pero sus piernas estaban temblorosas y Kageyama lo arrinconó frente a la puerta antes de que pudiera salir.

Bien, se había besado con el idiota de Kageyama, no era tan difícil de entender, lo que no comprendía era el por qué no se había apartado.

Lo sabía, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Tú... —Pero Kageyama también estaba sin palabras— Eres el diablo, téntandome con ese cuerpo, abrazándome, maldito hijo de puta, ¿por qué eres tan lindo?

El ruido de un motor se oyó desde afuera, causando que Kageyama se separará de él y cortara su discurso.

Hinata no desperdició el tiempo y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad salió por la puerta y corrió por el sendero, chocándose con una mujer en el pórtico. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos cafés.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó, con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

—Sí, bien, bien. Un placer conocerla. Tengo que irme, adiós. —Apenas ella le dejó el camino libre echó a correr.

¿Esa mujer tan amable era la madre del imbécil de Kageyama? Imposible.

Corrió y corrió, tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos. El sudor, el dolor en sus piernas y el pensar hechos fútiles lo ayudaron en su tarea.

Pero finalmente llegó a casa. Se encerró en la comodidad de su habitación y se arrojó a la cama de espalda.

No podía evitarlos más: los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, con una nitidez impresionante. Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de los labios del armador en los suyos, sus manos heladas...

Sus manos, las causantes de todo. Si Kageyama no le hubiera tocado con sus manos, se hubiera apartado. Estaba seguro.

Malditas manos multiusos.

¿Con qué cara miraría a Kageyama mañana?

 **Dedicado a todas las personas olvidadizas, a las tercas, a las que necesitan un abrazo y a las que los dan. También a Maii, Chele y Lucho, porque sí, porque son los mejores amigos que podría pedir y porque si no les dedico esto me sentiré una mala persona. ¡Gracias por apoyarme en mis locuras!**

 **Pd: Maii, se que amas mis smuts, no mientas, el yaoi es vida ?). Y vos también, Lu.**

 **¡Tengo tres pruebas esta semana! ¡Tres! Significan tres días de estudio y tres días sin escribir. Espero el viernes por la noche poder empezar a escribir sobre la próxima pareja. No les adelantaré nada, porque aún no sé cual será. Si se me antoja escribir un DaiSuga, probablemente termine escribiendo un BokuAka, por que así soy yo. Sólo les diré que este capítulo iba a ser un AsaNoya y ya ven... Estos dos me inspiraron.**

 **¿Por qué no hay lemon?Es que estos dos se me hacen demasiado inocentes, como ven tengo el headcannon de que ese es el primer beso de Hinata.**

 **Les diré que gracias al capítulo anterior mi clase tuvo una duda existencial: ¿a que sabe el semen? Ya, lo terminó googleando Lucho (te adoro, amigo) (friendzonando hasta en xD)**

 **Creo que la nota es más larga que el capítulo xD.**

 **¡Nos vemos! ¿Se merece un review?**

 **Lenaa o NoSoyNormal19 en Twitter,**


	4. El cabello de Asahi

Nishinoya hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en su estatura. Se había resignado, al final, a que no crecería más. Agradecía que su cabello fuera lo suficientemente lacio y largo, para así poder aplicarle gel y peinarse hacia arriba.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo hubiera admitido en ese momento, la comparación que Hinata había hecho en aquel campamento le dolió más de lo esperado. ¿Parecía un niño? Noya se negaba a creerlo, se comportaba como un adolescente: hacía el tonto de vez en cuando, pero si la situación lo ameritaba, podía volverse serio y ser responsable. Bien, la altura no ayudaba, pero era lo de menos...

Niño.

No era un niño. Los niños no hacían lo que él.

Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en la práctica. A unos pasos de él, Asahi acababa de rematar. Se sintió un poco mejor ante el pensamiento de que no era el único que sufría por su físico. Asahi era un muchacho en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Noya se carcajeaba recordando como todas las personas que no lo conocían, asumían que era un pandillero malote que iba por la vida matando gatitos. Y perritos. O cualquier animal que luciera bonito. Borró los pensamientos de animales y volvió a la persona que estaba analizando.

Asahi tenía toda la pinta de ser un universitario que fumaba hierba en los baños, pero no era más que un jovencito paranoico, con problemas de ansiedad y mucho amor que dar al mundo.

Tan concentrado estaba en comparar su situación con la de Asahi, que no notó el balón siendo lanzado directamente a él. ¡Dios, su cara! El impacto del golpe lo hizo caer al suelo de culo, mientras trataba de eliminar la sensación de aturdimiento.

En un santiamén, los de tercero y Tanaka se acercaron a él. Suga le tocó el lugar donde la pelota le había dado.

― ¡Eh, Yachi! ¿Podrías conseguir hielo? ―pidió Koushi con amabilidad a la más joven de las mánangers.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Noya-san? ―preguntó Hinata, que acababa de acercarse y lucía preocupado.

―Sí, sí. Sólo me desconcentré un momento ―se excusó, mientras rehuía la mirada del capitán.

―Suerte que estás bien. Más cuidado la próxima vez ―advirtió con severidad. Asintió nerviosamente.

Vio en Asahi la intención de decirle algo, pero en ese instante Yachi se acercó con el hielo y el mayor tuvo que apartarse.

El final de la práctica llegó antes de lo planeado. Los de primeros se fueron alegando que tenían un montón de tarea que hacer, y cinco minutos después de que Suga y Daichi los despidieran, no se veían ni sus sombras.

Enoshita, Narita y Kinoshita terminaban de guardar los balones y Tanaka y Nishinoya se encargaban de las redes. Sugawara y el capitán limpiaban el suelo. Asahi trataba de ayudar a todos un poco, pero parecía demasiado nervioso y lo único que hacía era entorpecer el trabajo de los demás.

Cansado de su comportamiento, Noya vio como Suga se acercaba a él y muy disimuladamente lo mandaba a sentarse y no molestar.

Cuando todos por fin acabaron, decidieron ir a comer algo a la tienda de Ukai. Se encaminaron hasta allí y Daichi les regaló a cada uno un bollo, que agradecieron y prometieron pagarle en el futuro.

(Alerta de spoiler: no lo harán).

Se encaminaron hasta sus casas. Nishinoya y Tanaka tonteaban detrás de todo. Asahi iba delante de ellos, y Noya sabía que los estaba oyendo, por eso se puso hablar de lo hermosa que era la mayor de su mánangers; Tanaka coincidió con él sin dudarlo. Finalmente llegaron al lugar en el cual Yuu debía separarse de ellos.

No se sorprendió cuando Asahi le propuso acompañarlo, aceptó su solicitud rápidamente y se pusieron en marcha.

Nishinoya golpeaba las piedritas que se cruzaban en su camino, mientras Asahi sólo mantenía la vista al frente. De pronto, una gota cayó sobre su nariz, segundos después, otra en su cabello.

Y se largó a llover.

Apresuraron el paso, pero no corrieron. Llegaron a la casa mojados. Noya lo hizo pasar, diciendo que no importaba mojar el piso. Ingresaron a la habitación del menor y se miraron a los ojos. Nishinoya se dio la vuelta y se quitó sus prendas superiores, dejando su piel clara expuesta.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se había puesto de espaldas a Asahi, no era como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes...

Sintió, de pronto, el calor de otro cuerpo apegarse al suyo. Unas manos callosas lo tomaron de las muñecas, y le impidieron desprenderse el botón de los pantalones. Yuu dejó caer a ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

¿Cuándo él y Asahi habían comenzado a tener esos encuentros? A penas lo recordaba. Evocó los recuerdos: estaban en el gimnasio la primera vez. Sólo quedaban ellos dos practicando, (Nishinoya no podía recordar el por qué).

Se estaban bañando después de acabar la práctica, algo que normalmente no ocurría, cuando, por azares del destino, Noya se asomó para pedirle una toalla a su compañero y lo vio desnudo. E, infiernos, esa era la visión más sexy que jamás había visto en su vida. Bien, no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre, que no fuera él, desnudo, pero era la primera vez que le resultaba erótico.

Asahi ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo que pudiera excitarle, sólo se secaba el cabello con la toalla, que se suponía, debería estar cubriéndolo.

Y, entonces, Asahi había apartado la toalla de su cara, causando que sus ojos se conectaran. El pequeño líbero volvió a correr la cortina, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose de lo más avergonzando y rezando que la tierra se lo tragase.

Casi medio minuto después, la cortina se descorrió, revelando a Asahi del otro lado. Los ojos de Yuu se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras se preguntaba el por qué el As había hecho eso.

Instantes después, Asahi lo acorralaba contra la pared, besándolo y frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Esa vez no lo hicieron, tampoco la segunda. Fue a la tercera, echados en la cama de Yuu, que el más joven se dejo tomar por primera.

Pero, aún hasta ese día, Nishinoya no tenía idea de que eran ellos: ¿novios, amigos, amigos con derechos? ¡Agh! Era tan frustrante no saberlo, pero temía que si formulaba sus dudas, las noches de besos y gemidos se acabarían.

Sintió a Asahi bajarle los pantalones. Con avidez, sus manos se colaron por debajo de su ropa interior, apretando su miembro. Sorprendido, Noya arqueó la espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de Asahi. Su trasero chocó contra la entrepierna del rematador, causándole un gemido.

¿Por qué él estaba desnudo y Asahi no?

Se dio la vuelta, lo que hizo que el mayor lo soltara. Lo empujó hacia su cama. Ah, así le gustaba: Asahi, tirado en su cama, esperando que él lo desnude. Sonrió y se sentó sobre sus caderas, mientras buscaba sus labios.

Sí, la primera vez el había sido quien estaba abajo, pero después de discutirlo habían decidido que Yuu no era el indicado para esa posición. Le gustaba tener el control de las cosas, dominar las situaciones. Tal vez, dentro de la cancha lo suyo fuera recibir, pero ahí, en la intimidad de su habitación, prefería dar.

Descendió y besó la nuez de Adán de Asahi. Deslizó su lengua y mordisqueó toda la extensión de su cuello. En el hueco dónde el cuello se unía al hombro derecho, marcó su piel. Cuando se apartó, admiró su obra maestra; el cuello de Asahi se encontraba lleno de marcas de diferentes formas y tamaños. Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a sus labios.

La boca del «As» estaba caliente, húmeda y deseosa de recibirlo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Yuu oía los sonidos que sus labios juntos provocaban, pensando lo poco puros y lo muy eróticos que eran. Chupó el labio inferior de Asahi, que jadeó excitado y gimió su apellido.

Se apartó de su boca, que estaba roja e hinchada; hizo que se incorporara y tironeó de su ropa, hasta dejar su tórax descubierto. Besó su pecho, mientras sus manos buscaban liberar el oscuro cabello de Asahi de la banda hippie y del moño desordenado. Tiró todos los accesorios al piso y jaló libremente su pelo.

Adoraba el cabello de Asahi: oscuro, largo y sedoso, se encontraba un poco húmedo por la lluvia, pero aún así se veía precioso. Le encantaba la manera en que Asahi lo lucía, sin avergonzarse nunca...

Tal vez, porque estaba demasiado distraído pensando en lo divino que era el cabello de Asahi, o por cualquier otro motivo, no notó que su boca se había apartado de pecho, y que en cambio, se encontraba jadeando el nombre del más alto mientras acariciaba su propio falo.

Los labios de Asahi estaban entreabiertos y no parecía para nada molesto de que sus atenciones a él hubieran cesado. Apartó sus manos de allí y se tapó el rostro sonrojado.

―Diablos, que excitante ―dijo Asahi, con la voz ronca. Tomó sus muñecas y las apartó de su rostro. La mirada del mayor se clavaba en la suya.

Se removió, incómodo, y accidentalmente su trasero chocó contra la erección de Asahi. Helado, frotó su cuerpo contra la dureza de la «Estrella», arrancando un par de suspiros de parte de ambos. De verdad le había resultado excitante el hecho de ver Yuu masturbándose frente a él.

Con los ánimos renovados, Nishinoya se apresuro a quitarle los pantalones, zapatos y medias. La ropa interior de Asahi lucía una mancha que oscurecía la tela, denotando las muchas ganas que tenía de ser tocado debajo de ésta. El líbero no se hizo rogar, y, oyendo la respiración arrítmica de Asahi, le quitó el bóxer rojo.

El miembro del rematador se alzó, orgulloso; siendo totalmente opuesto a su dueño. La sonrisa psicótica de Noya no se hizo esperar. Acercó sus labios a la virilidad del otro muchacho, cuando la mano de esté se posó sobre sus labios.

―Métela ya, ¿quieres? ―rogó el joven. Noya sabía el esfuerzo que Asahi estaba haciendo para pedir eso, por lo que se apartó sonriente.

― ¿Alguien está impaciente, eh? ―comentó. Las mejillas de Asahi se tintaron de una tonalidad rojiza, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

Yuu soltó una carcajada, mientras se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de Asahi y abría un cajón de su mesa de noche. Sacó de allí las dos cosas que necesitaba: lubricante y un condón.

Le arrojó el paquetito plateado a Asahi, que lo sostuvo entre sus dedos; mientras él se dedicaba a abrir el frasco contenedor del líquido que reduciría el dolor a la hora de la penetración.

Se colocó un poco en los dedos y le sonrió travieso a Asahi. Hizo que el mayor levantara las caderas, y sin mayor preámbulo, enterró su dedo índice en el esfínter del otro chico. La espalda de Asahi se arqueó al sentir un intruso en su interior.

Pronto, tres dedos se movían en esa cavidad. El As le arrojó el condón a la cara, recordándole lo que quería. Sonrió pícaramente y abrió el paquete. Se colocó el preservativo en su miembro y buscó el rostro de Asahi. Parecía listo, por lo que Nishinoya decidió hacerlo de una.

Las amplias manos de Asahi le apretaron los hombros, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro tembloroso. Segundos después, Yuu dio una estocada, tratando de acostumbrar al mayor a su presencia.

Espero pacientemente a que Asahi se repusiera. Cuando eso sucedió, no desaprovechó el tiempo y dio otra embestida. Trató de fijar un ritmo: lento, profunda, lento, lento, profunda. Repitiendo por segunda vez la secuencia, Asahi gimió.

―Ahí... ―susurró, demasiado débil para hablar correctamente.

Aún así no interrumpió su secuencia, sólo la apresuró, para llegar a «profunda» cuanto antes posible. Instantes después, sintió las paredes de Asahi contraerse y aprisionar su miembro.

Entonces, perdió el ritmo. Profunda, profunda, profunda...

Los gemidos de Asahi se transformaron en gritos de placer. Él mismo comenzó a emitir sonidos involuntarios, a la vez que sus movimientos se volvían más pausados y descoordinados. Vio a Asahi taparse con sus brazos el rostro, por lo que al no ver su cara, no pudo anticipar el momento de su orgasmo.

El líquido blanco y espeso manchó sus cuerpos.

Noya jadeó, porque también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Clavó sus uñas cortas en las piernas de Asahi, mientras miraba el techo. Se quedó quieto, tratando de recomponerse. Cuando sintió las piernas lo suficientemente firmes, se apartó de Asahi, se quitó el condón y se levantó para tirarlo.

Cuando volvió, se dejó caer a su lado. Miró el techo y contó los minutos hasta la huida de Asahi. Se rindió en cuanto lo vio darse la vuelta y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

―Mis padres volverán en un rato ―dijo, esperando que el otro captara la indirecta. Lo único que consiguió fue que se apegara más a él.

El silencio reinó por un rato largo, pero Yuu, incapaz de quedarse callado y de guardar sus problemas, decidió exteriorizarlos.

―Creo que esto debería acabarse ―admitió con firmeza. Asahi se incorporó y se apoyó sobre su codo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano derecha.

―Ya te habías tardado ―respondió el otro en cambio. Noya arqueó las cejas―. Me refiero a que... No pareces que tengas ganas de que esté aquí, ya sabes...―su voz se apagó lentamente.

―No quiero seguir teniendo sólo sexo. Quiero amo, quiero...

―De mi parte siempre lo ha habido ―confesó el mayor, enseguida se sonrojó y los nervios se apoderaron de él―. Me refiero a que nunca dije que seamos _algo,_ porque tu no parecías quererlo.

―Pues yo sí quería. _Quiero_ ―contestó Nishinoya, mirándolo a los ojos. Hubo un silencio, segundo después, continuó―. Entonces... ¿Estamos saliendo?

― ¿Q-Qué? ―tartamudeó Asahi, mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban otra vez.

―Que estamos saliendo ―afirmó.

Asahi se volvió a acostar sobre su hombro.

―Bien. Pero creo que nos adelantamos un poco, ya sabes...

― ¿A quién le importa? ―preguntó Noya al aire― ¿Tienes planes para el sábado?

―No.

―Pues ahora sí.

La sonrisa socarrona de «La Deidad Guardiana», mientras planeaba su primera cita con el «As» de Karasuno, era simplemente perfecta.

* * *

 **Dedicado a mis profes de Biología y Dibujo, que se confabulan en mi contra, a la prima Eli y a su hijo postizo Fabi (sabes que te adoro, kouhai, aunque me faltes el respeto de vez en cuanto), a lo que ven yaoi hard en clase (yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, Luciano) y a las amigas que no delatan (Gracias, Sofía). También a las personas que tienen mucha tarea, a las que regalan comida, a las que no les molesta mojarse con la lluvia y los que tienen miedo de expresar sus pensamientos.**

 **Hace tanto que no publico, ioro.**

 **En cualquier caso, es culpa de mis profesoras de biología y dibujo, ¿por qué me mandan tareas taaaaaan largas?**

 **Bien, no mentiré: me costó escribir esto. No es que no me guste la pareja but... Costó. Hace tiempo vi una encuesta en Twitter (Gracias, Bell) que me hizo darme cuenta que soy más fanática del NoyaAsa y que del AsaNoya, así que...Aquí está, espero sepan apreciarlo ?)**

 **En fin, espero traer pronto un DaiSuga, (o un Bokuaka), (o lo que salga). Comento, que después de escribir sobre la siguiente pareja (sea cual sea) se viene un yuri KiyoYachi, porque sí, porque se lo vengo prometiendo a Maii desde que comencé este proyecto. Y porque sé que Lucho y Chelee quieren leerlo.**

 **¿Se merece algún review?**

 **Me despido,**

 **Lena o NoSoyNormal19 en Twitter.**


	5. La falda de Akaashi

Tenían que acabarse.

Debían terminarse.

Estaba enloqueciendo, no tenía duda. Miró el techo de su habitación y esperó hasta calmarse. El sudor le recorría el cuerpo, el cabello se le pegaba al rostro y la ropa le molestaba. Se levantó y se quitó la camiseta: la arrojó al suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Era necesario que cesaran, por el bien de su salud mental.

Minutos después, tomó el uniforme y se dirigió al baño. Tocó la puerta y aguardó.

—Espera. —Genial. Se apoyó contra la pared y bajó la cabeza. Llegaría tarde, otra vez.

Para su sorpresa, quien ocupaba el baño salió unos instantes después. El largo cabello de su hermana estaba amarrado en una coleta, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes de lo que ya eran. Lo observó y suspiró.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Koutarou? —cuestionó ella, más por educación que porque estuviera interesada.

—Todo está bien, Nana —respondió, mientras se metía en el baño y cerraba la puerta para evitar más preguntas.

Ya en la planta baja, desayunó y salió con rapidez hacia la escuela, no sin antes haber besado a su madre y a sus hermanos menores, (porque vamos, la familia antes que todo).

En efecto, llegó tarde. Sorprendentemente, su profesora lo dejo entrar y le dijo que se pusiera a copiar. Prestó atención a medias, porque su cabeza estaba más pendiente en cómo lograr suprimir los sueños que lo atacaban en las noches.

¡Pobre de él si su madre encontrara las sábanas que a veces manchaba!

Estaba en el receso cuando vio, por primera vez en el día, a su armador: Akaashi Keiji estaba sentado en su lugar habitual de reunión.

Akaashi estaba terminando de comer cuando él se sentó a su lado. Dejó que sus piernas colgaran al lado de las de su novio. Novio. Novio. Podía repetir la palabra mil veces, y aún así le resultaba imposible asociarla con Akaashi.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó él, girando la cabeza para buscar sus ojos— No lo vi en la mañana.

—Me dormí —admitió, luego esbozó una sonrisa—. Soy una criatura nocturna.

— ¿Debo reírme?

— ¡Akaashi! —Se quejó Bokuto, mientras el menor ocultaba una sonrisa— ¿Hacerme rabiar es tu hobby, eh?

—No, es el de Kuroo-san. —Otra sonrisa mal disimulada se formó en sus labios.

—Eres hermoso —concluyó Bokuto, después de guardar silencio unos momentos. La cara de Akaashi se tornó roja, lo que causó una carcajada en Koutarou. Le dio un pico en los labios, a la vez que su mano tomaba una porción del almuerzo de Keiji.

El menor sonrió e ignoró su acción.

¡Kuroo! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Debía hablar con Kuroo, él siempre tenía una solución en la punta de la lengua. Sacó su celular, y a escondidas de Akaashi, tecleó un mensaje en el cual explicaba que un sueño lo asaltaba todas las noches y no lo dejaba dormir. Al final, le preguntaba qué debería de hacer.

 _«Recréalo»_

Kuroo Testsuro era un genio.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Bokuto-san? Está sonriendo como un psicópata —apuntó Keiji, un poco temeroso por la expresión del capitán.

— ¡Todo bien, Akaashi! —gritó Bokuto, volvió a besarle los labios y se bajó del árbol en el que estaban sentados— ¡Te veo después, guapo!

Akaashi se sonrojó profundamente e ignoró su presencia. Bokuto se rió, pensando en la inocencia que desprendía el armador, ¿cómo lograría convencerlo de que hiciera algo como eso?

Bien. Sabía que Akaashi no era virgen, ¡el mismo había sido quien se había encargado de que eso fuera así! Pero a Bokuto se le hacía imposible visualizarlo como él deseaba.

Enterró esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. Se dispuso a cumplir la primera parte de su plan. Ya lograría convencerlo.

* * *

Miró la bolsa blanca y sonrió. La metió bajo su cama y buscó algo en sus bolsillo. Triunfante, admiró el papelito blanco que se suponía era una servilleta, y con un bolígrafo tachó el primer ítem.

La más complicada era la segunda. Que su casa quedara vacía era imposible. Siempre había alguien.

Casi dos semanas después, la oportunidad llegó como anillo al dedo: papá en el trabajo, mamá en una reunión del barrio, Akemi y Shun con ella, Nanami con sus amigas.

En la práctica de esa tarde, no podía dejar de observar a Akaashi, aún más de lo habitual. Estaba exaltado, cosa que ninguno de los miembros pasó por alto, pero todos lo ignoraron, porque el que Bokuto estuviera con un humor diferente cada día, era algo normal.

— ¿Sabes que le ocurre? —escuchó a Konoha preguntarle a Akaashi.

—No, pero hoy por la mañana me succionó la boca como una aspiradora, en mitad del pasillo. Lo odio —dijo su novio enfatizando sus últimas palabras. En otro momento hubiera entrado en modo depresivo, pero en esos instantes estaba demasiado nervioso.

A Bokuto le encantaba Akaashi, todo de él, pero si le preguntaba, debía admitir que había dos cosas que le apasionaban de él: sus piernas y sus párpados.

Y justo esa tarde no podía dejar de mirar las primeras: bronceadas, largas y tonificadas. Lo estaban volviendo loco. Apartó la vista y trató de pensar en las cosas más asquerosas que pudiera: Konoha desnudo y corriendo alrededor del gimnasio, Kuroo comiéndose un moco, Komi de minifalda, Washio haciéndole un striptease...Y otras cosas que me niego a mencionar.

La práctica finalizó; los chicos fueron a las duchas y se quitaron todo el sudor de encima. Bokuto, que saltaba de un lado al otro, fue el primero en estar pronto.

Akaashi fue de los últimos en salir. Parecía sorprendido de ver a Bokuto allí, esperándolo. El rematador entrelazó sus manos y tironeó de él.

—Mi casa es por allá, Bokuto-san —advirtió Akaashi, señalando el camino opuesto por el que ingresaban.

—Lo sé. Quiero llevarte a mi casa.

Akaashi se detuvo en seco, lo que hizo que Bokuto también lo hiciera. Parecía empezar a captar su idea.

—Si quieres hacerlo conmigo no tienes por qué ponerte como si acabaras de beber un litro de café, ¿sabes? —dijo. Le besó la mejilla, y esta vez fue Akaashi quien lo jalaba a él.

Accedieron a la casa del mayor. Subieron las escaleras de la mano, con las piernas temblorosas y las respiraciones agitadas. Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con fuerza. El estruendo que produjo, hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta del silencio que los azoraba.

—Akaashi —llamó Bokuto. Su novio clavó sus ojos en él, expectante—. La verdad, es que desde hace tiempo planeo traerte a casa. Necesito tu ayuda en algo.

El armador parecía preocupado.

— ¿Qué necesita, Bokuto-san? —La formalidad había vuelto, se dio cuenta Koutarou.

Se dirigió hasta su cama, se agachó y hurgó entre sus porquerías, hasta encontrar la bolsa de nailon. Se la extendió a Akaashi, que fue a abrirla inmediatamente. Bokuto apoyó una mano en su cara, tapándole la visión.

—No veas. —Con una mano es la cara de Akaashi, y la otra en su espalda, lo guió hasta el baño. Lo dejó allí y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella.

—Bokuto-san...—susurró Akaashi, podía sentir su respiración irregular y los nerviosos pasos que daba dentro del baño— No puedo, no puedo...

Koutarou decidió guardar silencio. Cuando Akaashi abrió la puerta, se esperaba de todo: que le arrojara la ropa a la cara, que huyera, que lo golpeara, pero no eso...

Akaashi lo estaba usando.

El uniforme femenino de Fukurodani.

La respiración de Bokuto se tornó arrítmica, a la vez que inspeccionaba el cuerpo de su novio. Akaashi se tironeaba la falda hacia abajo, buscando cubrir más piel, dedujo.

— ¿Qué pretende, Bokuto-san? No soy una chica, y el ponerme una falda no hará...

Akaashi interrumpió su discurso al ver que él no estaba prestándole atención. Bokuto trataba de normalizar su pulso y de ocultar el _problemita_ de allá abajo. Pero lo único que acarreó esto último, fue la mirada del armador, que observó su entrepierna sin vergüenza.

Bokuto extendió su mano: Akaashi la tomó, y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación. Ya adentro, Bokuto cerró la puerta, y apoyó a su novio en ésta. El ruido sordo que provocó su cuerpo impactando contra la madera, le recordó sus palabras.

—No pretendo que seas una chica —habló suavemente, en su oído—. Sé perfectamente quien, y que eres; y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, mi amado Akaashi.

La cabeza de su kouhai se hundió en su cuello, probablemente porque se hallaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Bokuto no se esperaba para nada la mordida que recibió de parte de Keiji.

Cuando el menor volvió a alzar la cabeza, Bokuto unió sus labios bruscamente. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Akaashi y la frotó con la suya, sintiendo las manos del armador introducirse debajo de su camiseta.

Aún con los labios unidos, las manos de Bokuto se apoyaron en los muslos de Akaashi. Los acarició lentamente, utilizando en su mayoría su dedo índice. Rozó la parte más sensible: la cara interna. El gemido de Akaashi quedó ahogado por su boca. Dándose cuenta de ello, el de cabellos teñidos* apartó sus labios y los depositó en su cuello.

Para Bokuto no pasó desapercibido el sonido que hicieron sus bocas al separarse.

Ahora, los gemidos se Akaashi era libres de salir; y, recibiendo un doble estímulo por parte suya, no demoraron en oírse.

A Bokuto lo enloquecían. Comparando esta con su primera vez, prefería un millón de veces esta. Recordaba a Akaashi nervioso y tímido, su cuerpo temblaba, y se negaba a soltar sonidos, acostumbrado, según supo después Bokuto, a masturbarse en silencio, en la ducha de su hogar, cuando sus padres estaban a sólo metros de él.

Pero en ese momento, Keiji no se reprimía para nada. Koutarou sintió bajo sus manos las piernas morenas, que comenzaron a temblequear. Ya no podía estar de pie por sí solo. Los músculos de las piernas se aflojaban, por lo que Bokuto las tomó entre sus brazos. Cargó a Akaashi y lo depositó con suavidad sobre su cama.

Pero Akaashi, que era todo menos sumiso, lo empujó a él hacia abajo, y se sentó sobre su entrepierna. Bokuto jadeó y lo observó detenidamente. Los párpados de Akaashi eran preciosos, y parecían resaltar cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sintió al armador mover su cadera en círculos. Bokuto, que no podía apartar la mirada, evocaba su sueño, que era demasiado parecido a lo que estaba viviendo ahora, pero ni la mitad de excitante.

Vio a su armador quitarse las prendas superiores, lo que causó en él una extraña reacción: en menos de cinco segundos, estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, lamiendo sus pezones. Akaashi, que parecía abrumado por sus reflejos, sólo atinó gimotear y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bokuto notó como el menor comenzaba a perder lentamente el control de sus acciones. Se apartó de Akaashi y se quitó el uniforme, quedando en ropa interior.

Keiji lo miraba desde la cama, sentado con las rodillas juntas y las piernas apretadas. Bokuto sólo pudo pensar en lo sexy que se veía.

Se acercó y volvió a cargarlo. Sin perder el tiempo, Akaashi aprovechó su cercanía para frotarse contra él.

De un manotazo, apartó todos los útiles escolares que había en su escritorio, y cuidadosamente lo apoyó sobre éste.

Las rodillas de Akaashi le apretaban las caderas, por lo que para conseguir que lo soltara, mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando no consiguió resultado, decidió utilizar un método que nunca antes había puesto en práctica.

Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro derecho del otro chico y suspiró en su oído.

— ¿Sabes que quiero hacerte ahora mismo, Keiji? —susurró, acentuando su nombre de pila— Me encantaría besarte las piernas, subir, subir y subir y llegar a _ese_ lugar. Primero, te haría una de las mejores mamadas que te he hecho hasta ahora. Luego bajaré mi lengua hasta _ahí_ y te dilataré tanto, sólo con mi lengua, que haré que grites mi nombre hasta quedarte afónico.

Akaashi parecía atontado, en otro mundo. Koutarou encontró la oportunidad de apartar sus piernas. Se puso de rodillas, delante de Akaashi. Colocó las piernas de su novio sobre sus hombros, para mayor comodidad; y sin dudarlo, comenzó a besar su rodilla.

Sus labios trazaron caminos desde las rodillas hasta las caderas varias veces. Sintiendo los suspiros de Akaashi, Bokuto decidió dejar esa tarea de lado. Introdujo su cabeza dentro de la falda de Keiji. Podía sentir la calidez de su virilidad en el rostro. Bokuto posicionó sus labios sobre la tela, y oyó con atención el gemido de Akaashi.

Sonrió y presionó con su lengua.

—Me asfixio... —jadeó Akaashi.

—Trata de mantener respiraciones constantes, cariño —aconsejó, pues sabía que a veces a su novio podía faltarle el aire; se concentraba tanto en gemir, que olvidaba inhalar y exhalar.

Volvió a su tarea. Tomó entre sus dedos el elástico de la falda, y el de la ropa interior. Bajó las prendas, y las arrojó a algún lugar.

Acercó su boca al falo y lo rodeó con ésta. Primero sólo la punta. Una de las manos de Akaashi se posó sobre su cabello, la otra, apretaba fuertemente el escritorio.

No lo soportaba, lo quería todo. Ayudado por su mano, empujo el pene de Akaashi aún más profundo. Frotó su lengua contra la superficie, y delineó las venas con lentitud. Mordió suavemente, sabiendo que si se excedía podía llegar a lastimarlo, y su salud estaba ante todo. Sostuvo el miembro entre sus manos, y lo metió y sacó de su boca, fingiendo embestidas.

Ansiaba ya el sabor y la textura de lo que se aproximaba, por lo que cuando Akaashi lo apartó, se sintió desilusionado.

—Basta... —jadeó Keiji— ¿Porque diablos eres tan bueno? Vas a hacer que me venga...

Bokuto no lo dejó terminar, porque su boca ya se había dirigido a su esfínter, lamiendo y frotando.

El grito que soltó Akaashi era agudo, y denotaba sorpresa. No era la primera vez que Bokuto lo hacía, pero siempre le avisaba con anterioridad.

Bokuto se concentró en su labor por unos minutos, pero al rato, ese contacto le resultó insuficiente. Se apartó y chupó uno de sus dedos. Observó a Akaashi, sólo porque sí, pero no esperaba verlo en ese estado.

El rostro de Keiji estaba sonrojado. Los párpado se encontraban más abajo de lo normal, apenas pudiéndose ver sus ojos. De la boca, que seguía rojiza por los besos que había recibido, salía un camino de saliva, que se perdía en su pecho.

Acercó sus labios a los suyos, y cubrió con su saliva la de Akaashi. Mientras lo hacía, introdujo un dedo. Sólo cuando empezó a moverlo, obtuvo una reacción del armador.

Dos dedos. Tres. E infinidad de besos.

Pronto, su intimidad sustituía a su mano. Aguardó quieto, hasta recibir el visto bueno de parte de Akaashi. Pero no llegó. En cambio, el menor comenzó a balancear sus caderas. Koutarou suspiró, las paredes de Keiji lo aprisionaban. Comenzó él también a moverse, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Akaashi, tratando de mantenerse en pie; en todos los sentidos posibles.

Pronto, el armador disminuyó el ritmo. Se estaba cansando. La posición en la que estaban, no era la ideal para lo que Keiji quería, pero Bokuto se negaba a moverse. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en encontrar el punto que haría a Akaashi retorcerse bajo él.

Y lo encontró. Los supo en cuanto Akaashi clavó sus uñas en sus brazos. Volvió a embestirlo, tocándolo allí otra vez. Soltó un gemido. Bokuto repitió la acción varias veces más. Había levantado la cabeza, y observaba a Keiji con detenimiento.

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, su boca ya no reprimía sonidos, su cabeza giraba descontrolada, el pecho subía y bajaba. Llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Akaashi, sintiendo las palpitaciones. Apretó un poco...

—Koutarou... —ese fue el último gemido que salió de Akaashi antes de llegar al clímax.

Las paredes internas de Keiji se apretaron en torno a su falo. Gimió. Un par de penetraciones después, Koutarou llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de Akaashi. Suspiró y llevó su cabeza hasta el pecho contrario. Un pitido permanecía aún en sus oídos. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, como en el ritmo cardíaco de su novio. Sentía que todo a su alrededor palpitaba.

Salió de Keiji y lo ayudó a levantarse. Con las piernas temblando, se dirigió hasta la cama. Bokuto notó como algo blanco se deslizaba entre sus piernas. Cayó en cuenta de que era su semen. Parecía que Akaashi estaba tan agotado que le importaba un bledo si lo dejaba salir en su habitación o en el baño.

Lo vio dejarse caer sobre su cama, cerrar los ojos y murmurar un te amo en voz baja. Koutarou le sonrió.

—También te amo, Keiji.

Pero su novio ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

Se vistió. Luego, ordenó el escritorio y limpió todos los fluidos que había en el suelo. Casi al final, recordó que la ropa de Akaashi estaba en el suelo. Tomó entre sus manos la falda.

Algo tenía claro: nunca jamás le volvería a pedir consejos a Kuroo, porque ahora sabía que al recrear sus fantasías, éstas sólo aumentarían.

Al rato, estaba con su ropa interior dentro de la cama, abrazando a su novio.

Ah... ¿Qué más necesitaba para ser feliz?

* * *

 ***Sólo un headcanon. Se habrán dado cuenta de que hay un montón de ellos en los shots.**

 **Dedicado a Aleex que está de cumpleaños (ILY), a Zazzú-senpai (que no lee esto, su cabeza es demasiado pura), a la nenita que me preguntó si sabía que era yaoi, y a mi Bro (Lucho), (admití que soy tu Sis). A los que tienes muuuuuuchos headcanons, a los que no les molestan que los chicos usen falda, a los que escriben en servilletas y a los que no pueden vivir sin ordenar sus cosas.**

 **Bieeeeen. Se suponía que sería en Daisuga, but... ¡Mamá y papá cuervo se resisten! Tengo escrito dos párrafos de su fanfic y pues... Creo que los editaré. En fin, tenía esta idea desde... Hace mucho. La idea original era que Oikawa usara falda, pero como ya escribí sobre él, lo pasé a otra pareja. Amo el Bokuaka, es mi OTP. Son tan asdfghjklñ. Ah, bien, basta de fangirleo.**

 **En fin, que el próximo fanfic, ESPERO, sea un Tsukkiyama. En serio tengo una buena idea, pero no sé aún como desarrollarla bien. Ya me las ingeniaré, todo por ti Bell 3**

 **Wiii, ¡hoy veré a Alex y a senpai de nuevo! Soy felix, (a nadie le importa, but yolo) #PorqueDivaSeNaceNoSeHace #MiAmigoAgustínEsMásDivaQueOikawa #VaEnserio**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora :)**

 **Un saludo especial a la chica que comentó (), y también una disculpa, porque habrá que seguir esperando por el Daisuga, que ya veo, no saldrá en un tiempo cercano.**

 **Pero tranquilos, tengo muuuuuuchas parejas sobre las que escribir (Levyaku, Matsuhana, o como sea el ship, KinKuni, PerroLocoYaha ?)), en fin, varias.**

 **¡Amor y paz!**

 **¿Review?**

 **Lena o NoSoyNomal en Twitter.**

 **PD: siempre estoy tuiteando boludeces, pero tal vez a alguien le interese. Generalmente estoy retwitteando cosas sobre HQ y YOI (en fin, yaoi). El yaoi es vida.**


	6. La mirada de Yamaguchi

Tsukishima no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona celosa; por el contrario, solía pensar que era más bien desinteresado y no muy apegado con las personas, siendo, tal vez, su madre, la excepción.

Entonces, ¿por qué el ver el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo, tan cerca de su hermano, lo hacía querer ir y golpearlos?

Bajó la vista y trató de concentrarse en el libro entre sus manos, pero segundos después, estaba observando la escena otra vez.

Hacía casi un año que Akiteru y Tadashi no se veían, por lo que era normal que se quisieran poner al día. Siempre se habían llevado bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edad; tenían mucho en común.

A veces, Tsukishima pensaba que si Akiteru hubiera sido más joven, él y Yamaguchi serían uña y carne. Ese pensamiento lo hacía sentirse extrañamente miserable.

Se levanto, y en silencio se dirigió a la cocina. Dejó el libro sobre el refrigerador, mientras se acercaba a su progenitora y le ofrecía su ayuda. Ella le sonrió y le entregó un cuchillo.

—Me alegro que hayas traído a Tadashi —comentó. Kei captó la indirecta de inmediato: «deberías hacerlo más seguido»—. Es mejor que esté lejos de su casa, al menos por un par de días.

Suspiró.

—Supongo.

—Agh, no seas así, Kei —lo regañó ella—. Pensar que Eriko y yo eramos tan buenas amigas... Lástima que se casó con... El padre de Tadashi. Ah, pobre niño, tener que ver a sus padres discutir. No es bueno para Tadashi estar dentro de ese ambiente violento.

—Lo sé, mamá.

Su madre desistió de intentar charlar con él, y se concentró en la comida.

—No te enojes, tienes razón —admitió Kei, porque no podía soportar que su madre se molestara con él.

—No estoy enojada. Sólo... Pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo criándolos, Kei; y no lo sé... Hay veces en las que eres tan apático y cerrado, que creo que...

—Mamá —interrumpió él—. No te mortifiques. Es mi manera de ser. Y no soy apático. Me preocupo por Tadashi, en serio. Eres una buena madre, una de las mejores, no te estreses.

La mujer se acercó, y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ese es mi muchacho —dijo. Esperó. Ya lo veía venir—. Cada día más igual a su padre.

Ahí estaba.

Terminaron de cocinar en silencio. Lo único que se podía oír eran las voces, de Yamaguchi y Akiteru, provenientes de la sala. Vio a su madre secarse las lágrimas con un trozo de papel. En cuanto vio que la observaba, le dedicó una sonrisa. Se acercó y la apretó entre sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros del piso. Ella soltó un grito agudo, que provocó que los otros individuos que se encontraban en el hogar, se acercaran.

Akiteru sonrió. Se acercó a su madre y la cargó al estilo princesa. Tsukishima se alejó. Comenzó a buscar las cosas que necesitarían para cenar. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Yamaguchi buscar platos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Le gustaba esa sonrisa en Tadashi, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Era sincera. A Kei le gustaba _su_ casa, se sentía más seguro que en el exterior; todo lo contrario a Yamaguchi, que hacía lo que estuviera a su alcance para sólo tener que ir a pernoctar a la suya.

No entendía a los padres de Tadashi, ¿por qué no se separaban de una vez? Estaban destruyéndose a si mismos, y su peleas causaban en Yamaguchi una tristeza inigualable. Tantos gritos... Kei no se podía imaginar que era eso.

Su hogar siempre había sido pacífico. Su padre había muerto cuando él era joven, tan joven que no recordaba su rostro; pero siempre había tenido una madre amorosa que se desvivía por él y por su hermano. Comparándose con Yamaguchi, se sentía afortunado.

Finalmente, los cuatro se sentaron a comer.

* * *

Tsukishima volvió a gruñir.

Akiteru había robado su lugar en el sofá, colocado una peli noña, rosa y cliché, y para peor, se adueñaba de Yamaguchi.

Aburrido de _Mean Girls_ , se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, donde reposaba el libro que antes se encontraba encima de la heladera. Su madre lo debía haber colocado allí.

Se echó en la cama, con los cascos puestos y el libro en las manos. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado. El olor familiar le invadió las fosas nasales; no necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

Distraídamente, tomó su celular, y accedió al grupo de Whatsapp, «El culo de Tsukki», que tenía con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi. (El grupo había sido llamado así por Bokuto, y por más que intentaba, siempre volvían al nombre original. La foto que caracterizaba al grupo, era de su culo; ¿cómo la habría conseguido?)

 _Kuroo: ¡Gaaaaafaaaas! ¿Estás despierto? Bokuto se está liando con Akaashi a mi lado, ¡nunca más los llevó a una fiesta! Te voy a pasar un video de Kenma ebrio._

 _Kuroo: Tsukishimaaaaa. No me ignores_.

Apagó el celular, no sin antes ver una foto de Bokuto y Akaashi prácticamente aglutinados.

Dejó el teléfono y el libro de lado, y giró la cabeza en dirección a Akiteru. Su hermano parecía preocupado, lo dedujo por la manera en que entrelazaba sus índices.

—Kei... ¿Estás bien?

Tsukishima dudó, pero negó con la cabeza al final.

—No me mientras, Kei —dijo, buscando su mirada—. Te conozco más de lo que crees. ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—No.

—Kei...

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —gritó Tsukishima, perdiendo la paciencia, algo de los más inusual en él— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Qué eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Qué odio que te adueñes de mis cosas cada vez que vienes! ¿Eso quieres, Akiteru?

Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí. Su corazón latía rápido y enfurecido, el pecho le dolía. Desvió la mirada, porque los ojos llorosos de Akiteru lo hacían sentirse demasiado culpable.

—Yo...Yo... —vaciló— No sabía que te sentías así, Kei. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? Podríamos haberlo conversado...

—No tiene importancia, déjalo correr —murmuró. Acto seguido, se cubrió los oídos con los casco. Esperaba que la indirecta fuera clara: la charla había concluido.

Akiteru se levantó y se marchó.

Tsukishima acercó sus rodillas a su pecho. Apoyó la barbilla sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

Varias canciones después, había otro cuerpo su lado. El brazo de Yamaguchi rozó el suyo, en señal de apoyo. Se estaba preocupando por él, y a la vez, le estaba cediendo su espacio.

— ¿Tsukki? —susurró, tanteando el terreno.

Al no recibir respuesta, Yamaguchi se levantó. Rebuscó en su armario, hasta encontrar un pijama que pudiera caberle. Tsukishima observó sus movimientos silenciosamente: vio como se quitaba la ropa que tenía puesta y se colocaba uno de sus pijamas.

Minutos después, estaba echado otra vez a su lado.

— ¿Me oíste? —cuestionó Kei, cauteloso. Yamaguchi se giró con lentitud hacia él.

—Sí.

Silencio.

—No sabía que te sentía así —dijo—, con respecto a Akiteru, ya sabes...

—Bueno —titubeó Tsukishima, buscando una respuesta que no sonara estúpida—. Siempre que mi hermano vuelve a casa es como si yo no existiera.

—No digas eso, Tsukki. Tu madre se preocupa por ti como ninguna —soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. Y yo también lo hago.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—Si tu madre y yo le prestamos atención a Akiteru, es porque no lo vemos a menudo. Eso no significa que nos olvidemos de ti, o que te amemos menos —aclara. Todos los plurales suenan inseguros, pero aún así es confortante saber que así piensa su mejor amigo.

Suspira, porque ojalá pudiera ser _sólo_ su mejor amigo. Pero no, porque todo en su vida debe de ser complicado: no sólo es gay, sino que también le gusta Tadashi.

Su vida es más dramática que la de cualquier dorama surcoreano. Toma aire y se mentaliza para lo que va a soltar...

—Cuando dije que Akiteru se adueñaba de mis cosas, también me refería a ti. —Tsukishima se esperaba diversas respuestas de parte de Tadashi, pero esa...

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué soy un objeto? ¿O qué no puedo juntarme con nadie que no seas tú? —Yamaguchi formulando tantas preguntas era tan abrumador.

— ¿Qué? Sé que no eres ningún objeto, Yamaguchi. Sólo...

—Ah, ¿así que estás diciendo que no puedo estar con otras personas? —El ceño fruncido era aterrador. Pocas veces había peleado, así que son contadas las ocasiones en las que ha visto esa expresión en Tadashi— Porque si es eso...

— ¡Cállate, Yamaguchi! —rugió Kei, haciendo que el de menor estatura interrumpiera su discurso— ¡No es eso! ¡Cállate!

Yamaguchi guardó silencio, esperando que Tsukki tuviera una arrebato tan feroz como el suyo.

Tsukishima sí que hizo algo inesperado.

Le besó en los labios.

Feroz, salvaje, crudo; como él mismo. Y, al mismo tiempo, el contacto guardaba un calor, una pasión, que, más tarde, ninguno sería capaz de describir con palabras.

Tsukishima posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yamaguchi, tratando que no se apartara de él. Pero era totalmente innecesario: Tadashi no hacía el menor intento de separarse. Por el contrario, se apegaba más a él. Y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado sobre su regazo, mientras le jalaba el cabello rubio, que estaba más largo que el año anterior, y empezaba a curvarse en las puntas.

Yamaguchi le repetía a menudo que su cabello se veía mejor así.

Tsukishima lo acercó aún más a su pecho. Las manos de Tadashi levantaron con timidez su camiseta, dejando el vientre paliducho al descubierto. El bloqueador, en cambió llevó las suyas a la espalda baja de su mejor amigo.

La parte racional de Tsukishima le decía que los mejor sería detenerse. La otra, salvaje y descontrolada, lo animaba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Generalmente, tomaba el consejo de la primera, porque él era una persona que pensaba en las consecuencias de la acciones.

Pero había deseado un beso de Tadashi desde que tenían catorce años.

Sus manos bajaron, inconscientemente, hasta el trasero de Yamaguchi. Dio un leve apretón.

El de menor estatura saltó en su regazo, se apartó de su boca y profirió un agudo sonido de sorpresa. Su rostro sonrosado, las pecas oscuras, que parecían resaltarle más, la boca entreabierta, y la mirada...

Con los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas, observándolo como sí lo viera por primera vez. Podía contemplar esa mirad toda la noche y no aburrirse nunca. Se acercó y le besó la nariz, pero Yamaguchi no pareció darse cuenta.

Se apartó y aguardo. La mirada estaba ahí, y de pronto, no. Los ojos de Yamaguchi a milímetros de los suyos, cerrados fuertemente. Sus labios se juntaron otra vez.

Tsukki se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza entre las almohadas. Yamaguchi se reacomodó: ahora se encontraba sobre su muslo derecho, con una rodilla a cada lado de éste.

Kei soltó un débil gemido, porque la presión que la rodilla de Tadash ejercía sobre su entrepierna era alucinante, y no podía mantenerse cuerdo. Se frotó contra el cuerpo opuesto, descontrolado, porque la fricción era increíble.

Su rostro descendió, trazando un camino de besos hasta el cuello. Y, dioses, estaba usando _su_ pijama. Mordió su cuello, y oyó, fascinado, lo que causaba en Yamaguchi.

Sus gemidos eran bajos, graves; y eróticos, pensaba Kei. Sus manos volvieron a apretar el culo de Tadashi, y su rodilla se clavó aún más en su cuerpo, y supo que si no se detenían, se vendría; porque eso y todas sus fantasías acumuladas están pasándole factura.

Pero eso no ocurrió, porque justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Y ene se momento, ninguno lo notó, pero, ambos reaccionaron al oír un chillido que denotaba incredulidad.

Se separaron, como si el otro estuviera bañando en ácido. y miraron hacia la salida de la habitación.

Akiteru los observaba, con los ojos desorbitados y los labios formando un grito mudo.

Kei llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, y profirió un «Shh», bajo y demandante.

Tsukishima lo apartó y se aproximó a su hermano. Lo hizo alejarse de la puerta, la cual cerró con lentitud.

Lo que ocurrió detrás de esa puerta, sólo ellos lo saben. Lo que Yamaguchi puede alegar, es que cuando Tsukishima volvió, no parecía nervioso, ni alterado.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se apoyó en ella; y lucía genial y normal. Y luego estaba Tadashi, que parecía como si se acabara de dar el lote con alguien; lo cual no estaba tan lejos de lo que había pasado. Y tenía l _a mirada_.

Porque la humedad que había en su rodilla, no podía ser otra cosa que líquido preseminal. De él.

Tsukishima soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Tadashi... —Y es más un jadeo, que un llamado.

¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora?

No lo sabía con precisión, pero todo se definiría con sus próximas palabras.

* * *

 **Dedicado a Bell, porque es la fan del Tsukkiyama más grande que conozco (y porque me ha animado a escribir), a Maii, que necesita que le recuerde lo mucho que la quiero, y... No sé. A los que tienen gripe (?), a los que prefieren pasar la noche en casa ajena, a los que interrumpen momentos y a los que y a los que no son pequeños esclavos.**

 **Bieeeen. Aquí está, Bell. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Tengo gripe, y me duele todo. Y mi profe de gimnasia probablemente me deje la materia. Y he tenido una semana de mierda, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Ñe, olvidemos mi vida y vayamos al fic.**

 **Está ubicado en el segundo año de preparatoria de Tadashi y Kei, por eso éste tiene el cabello largo (y porque** _ **alguien**_ **, me lo pidió indirectamente).**

 **Sobre la dedicatoria, he estado escuchando muchísimo a Marina and the Diamons, y si alguien ha escuchado Seventeen, entenderá la referencia. Cuando pensé en el fanfic, pensé en que Yamaguchi la dijera, pero... Era muuuuy dramático y, pos no.**

 **Entre otras cosas, ya empecé el Kiyoyachi y pues... Adelanto que está narrado desde la perspectiva de Kiyoko, porque... Bueno...**

 **¡LO ADMITO! ¡No me encanta Yachi! Es uno de los personajes que menos me gustan de la serie, y pues... Eso.**

 **Trabajaré un concepto de Kiyoko que será... Interesante. Nunca lo he visto, así que...**

 **Adelanto, también, que tiene que ver, un poco, con Marina, así que...**

 **En fin, ¿se merece un review?**

 **Lenaa o NoSoyNormal19 en Twitter.**

 **PD: Al día de hoy, puedo asegurar que el cinco que hay en gimnasia me arruinó el día. Ñe, al menos se acaban mis ataques de pánico. Ya creía yo que la profe de Química tendría que hacer de enfermera.**


	7. El calor de Yachi

Cualquiera que mirara por la ventana esa calurosa mañana, pensaría que sus habitantes estaban dementes.

En la planta baja, un par de adultos corrían apresuradamente de un lado a otro, gritando indicaciones a su hija, quien, en la planta alta, se limitaba a guardar silencio.

Kiyoko miró a su lado, y trató de rememorar el nombre de la persona que allí yacía. Imposible. Se levantó con parsimonia, retrasando el momento de despertar a su acompañante.

Tomó una ducha y volvió a su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica despierta, ya vestida y con ganas de marcharse. Kiyoko, en total silencio, salió del cuarto, seguida de cerca por la otra joven.

La planta baja estaba vacía, como de costumbre.

Kiyoko buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Cuando el sol le dio directo en el rostro, notó que era momento de volver a la realidad: lunes, escuela.

Dejó que la muchacha se marcha, no sin antes recordarle que su nombre es Minami.

Kiyoko captó la indirecta enseguida.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. El desayuno se encontraba sobre la mesa, junto a una nota de su madre.

¿Pensaba que dejando una nota lo arreglaba todo? Que equivocada estaba...

* * *

A Kiyoko le gustaba ser la mánager del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno. Eran ruidosos, y animados, y se divertía viéndolos. Sentía como su día se llenaba de color cada vez que los observaba.

Y, también, porque podía ver todos los días a la chica que le gustaba.

Porque sí, a Kiyoko le gustaban las chicas, y _mucho_.

Todo había empezado con una partida en el «juego de la botella», cuando tenía trece. Esa noche sacó una conclusión: los labios suaves, la curva de los pechos y la humedad entre las piernas era lo suyo. Y le gustaba, tanto como para querer repetir el juego numerosas veces, con otras personas alrededor, o sola, con otra chica frente a ella.

A las chicas les parecía gracioso. Manosearse entre ellas. A Kiyoko le excitaba, le agradaba ese contacto. Lo anhelaba.

Y, a pesar de que no lo ocultaba, ningún chico parecía darse cuenta. Otra cosa que no les agradaba de ellos: siempre ensimismados en su mundo; tan distraídos.

No es que no le gustaran los chicos. Le gustaba ser su amiga. Y hasta ahí.

Tal vez, no andaba de la mano con ninguna chica, pero eso tenía una explicación: a Kiyoko le gustaban _todas_ las chicas, no una. Pálidas, morenas, ojos grandes, rasgados, labios delgados, anchos; cualquiera estaba bien, siempre y cuando quisieran estar con ella.

Y, el llevar de la mano a una chica distinta cada día, le había costado el título de «puta», en la escuela media.

¿Es qué una chica no podía disfrutar de su vida sexual libremente, sea heterosexual o no?

Nadie parecía saberlo en Karasuno, y eso estaba bien.

Por más que ahora pensara en ello con frialdad, cuando era menor no era tan apática al tema.

Recordaba las noches que se las pasaba llorando, ahogando sollozos en la almohada, tratando de controlar sus jadeos; no era para nada agradable.

Pero, últimamente, alguien había llamado su atención.

Era extraño, pues si a Kiyoko le gustaba alguien, no dudaba en decírselo y preguntarle si quería ir a su casa en la noche.

Con Yachi, se sentía vergonzosa y torpe. Las piernas le temblaban y cuando iba a hablar, la lengua se le trababa al principio. Era frustrante.

Kiyoko no era estúpida, podía darse cuenta de que Hitoka le gustaba en serio. _En serio_. Era algo nuevo. Las piernas temblorosas, el corazón acelerado, y el estómago revuelto.

Era nuevo sentirlo sin estar en una cama, desnuda.

Y era agradable. Yachi era agradable, lo que sentía por ella era agradable.

Pero era extraño. Minami, la chica de la noche anterior, no era mala. Estaba bien dotada, y tenía un talento en las manos que pocas veces había visto; pero no quería verla otra vez. Se sentía... Malo. Hacerlo con una chica pensando en otra.

Desde su punto de vista moral, estaba mal.

Esa mañana, cuando se había levantado, sí se sintió un poco _puta_.

Y no debía de sentirse así, porque eso era lo que todos sus compañeros de escuela media querían: hacerla sentir mal.

No. _No_. **No**.

No tenía que sentirse así.

 _Eres bella, eres fuerte. No importa lo que los demás digan, no importa lo que los demás digan._

Ese era su lema, su principal creencia. No debía olvidarla.

Suspiró, viendo como Hitoka le arrojaba otro balón a Kageyama.

No se atrevía a hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Podía conformarse con su amistad, al menos por ahora. No quería arruinar lo que tenían, que era poco, pero era _algo_.

Su vista periférica captó un movimiento. Tanaka y Nishinoya se acercaban. Se preparó para ignorarlos, pero no fue necesario, porque Ennoshita los tomó del saco y los jaló otra vez a la cancha. Le hizo un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento a Chikara, que gesticuló un «de nada» con los labios.

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo la escena, que no notó cuando Yachi se posición a su lado, mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Ocurre algo, Hitoka-chan? —cuestionó, después del característico enredo vocal, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Uh... Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme en Inglés, Kiyoko-san... —titubeó la menor— ¡Entendería si no es posible! —agregó, malinterpretando su silencio.

—Claro que te ayudaré, Hitoka-chan —contestó Kiyoko, después de unos segundos—. ¿Te parece vernos el sábado por la tarde?

Las. Dos. Solas.

—Perfecto. En mi casa —dijo. La observó ir a los vestidores, e instantes después, volver. Le extendió un papelito blanco—. Es mi dirección.

La mayor estaba en las nubes; pero por fuera, su cara de póquer se negaba a marcharse. Asintió, esbozando una minúscula sonrisa.

No podía esperar al sábado.

* * *

Kiyoko se acomodó la falda, se miró la camiseta y se acarició la coleta antes de tocar la puerta. Porque tenía que verse presentable. Porque quería que Hitoka pensara que ella era linda.

Ah, las cosas que provoca el amor.

Tocó la puerta y aguardó. Instantes después, una mujer muy arreglada le abrió.

—¡Hitoka, tu amiga ha venido! —gritó ella, apartándose el celular del oído— Ven, pasa linda. No, Rei, no te lo digo a ti.

Se alejó, dejándola sola en el vestíbulo. Hitoka se asomó desde la sala, y le hizo señas de que se descalzara y se acercara.

Kiyoko la obedeció. Observó la sala, encantada con lo que veía. Quien había arreglado ese ambiente tenía buen gusto. Sus ojos, después de dar varias vueltas, coincidieron con los de Yachi.

La menor le dedicó una sonrisa y la tomó de la muñeca: tiró de ella y la condujo a otra habitación.

Sencilla, pero bonita. Como la propia Hitoka.

Yachi no perdió el tiempo y acercó una silla hacia su escritorio, a un lado de la que generalmente usaba. Tomó asiento, y con la mirada le indicó que tomara asiento.

Yachi decidió que era suficiente después de dos horas y media de estudio. Kiyoko no se interpuso; ya estaba harta de hablar de verbos irregulares y pasado continuado. La dueña de casa fue a la cocina, en busca de algo para engullir.

Apenas Hitoka salió, Kiyoko se levantó y examinó el cuarto minuciosamente. Localizó, en una esquina, diversidad de portarretratos colgados en la pared. Se acercó, y visualizó en ellos a una niña rubia de coletas, que crecía a medida que Kiyoko pasaba los ojos por los diferentes marcos.

Yachi de bebé, en la escuela, abrazando a otra niña, de falda, en la piscina, con su madre y con...

—Eh, veo que encontraste la «zona de la vergüenza» —comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Oyó la risa de Yachi—. Mi madre se empeñó en colgarlas.

— ¿Es tu padre? —cuestionó Kiyoko, con timidez, señalando una de la fotografías.

—Sí —corroboró—. Fue antes del divorcio.

— ¿Lo ves a menudo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No. Se mudó a España hace unos años. No lo he visto desde entonces.

Kiyoko la observó. Por fuera, Hitoka sólo parecía un poco un poco nostálgica, pero Kiyoko podía saber cuando alguien ocultaba algo: ella prácticamente había inventado la palabra «ocultar».

Se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la rubia. Sin segundas intenciones. Limpio. Tratando de ser de ayuda, de consolarla. Ninguna dijo nada, y Kiyoko agradeció el silencio que se instauró.

Y entonces, sollozos.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría esperado Yachi para poder desahogarse al fin?

Se limitó a abrazarla, aguardando hasta que sus lágrimas cesaran. El rostro de Yachi se pegaba a su pecho; y por más que Kiyoko la deseara, la situación no la hacía querer tocarse.

Era un contacto tan puro: sólo dos amigas que se abrazan, tan simple como sumar dos más dos.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa situación, pero pareció demasiado escaso cuando Yachi se apartó de ella. Se levantó la camiseta y se secó la cara con ella.

Disimuladamente, Kiyoko bajó la mirada. El vientre de Hitoka se le antojó todo lo apetecible que ella no le había resultado en ese último rato.

Su manó pareció tomar vida propia: se acercó a su estómago y trazó una línea en diagonal, causando que Hitoka se descubriera la cara y observara hacia abajo.

Kiyoko giró los ojos y contempló a Yachi estrujar su camiseta con las manos.

— ¿Qué haces, Kiyoko...?

Pero no pudo acabar, porque, al oír su voz, Kiyoko sintió el impulso de colocar una mano en su cabello y acercarse: un roce de labios; corto y nada lujurioso. Sólo tratando de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Cuando se apartó de ella, contempló su rostro sonrojado.

Dio un peso hacia atrás y dejo caer sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

—Kiyoko-san —llamó una vocecita insegura. Se dio la vuelta—. Quédate.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Porque sabía leer entre líneas:

 _Quédate y bésame_.

Casi corriendo, volvió a su posición anterior. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la otra muchacha y la besó.

Un beso de fuego. Salvaje, húmedo, caliente. Calor. Kiyoko sentía tanto calor, que estaba segura que iba a incendiarse. Le gustaba ese calor que Yachi emanaba: lo había notado antes, mientras se abrazaban; y volvía a hacerlo ahora. Era como si un aura la rodeara, haciéndola más cálida, tanto en personalidad, como literalmente.

Acarició su cuello, delineó su silueta, rodeó su cintura y coló sus manos bajo la ropa. La temperatura de su espalda era la misma que la de su cara, dedujo Kiyoko. Y sus pensamientos no podían ser más incoherentes en ese momento...

Las manos de Yachi se posaron sobre sus hombros, temblorosas e inseguras. Kiyoko la apretó más contra sí, tratando de quitarle la tensión a su menudo cuerpo. Con el brusco movimiento, las manos de Yachi se deslizaron hacia abajo, y reposaron sobre sus pechos.

Se separaron, buscando oxígeno. Hitoka jadeaba, porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser besada con esa intensidad, (o a ser besada, simplemente). Kiyoko iba a apartarse, porque no quería aterrar a la menor, porque no quería que se asustara de ella.

Pero sus planes cambiaron, porque segundos después, Yachi tironeaba de su camiseta hacia arriba.

—Hitoka-chan, no tienes que...

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Bien, Kiyoko no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Se quitó ella misma la camiseta, exhibiendo su sostén blanco y sencillo. La mirada de Yachi se posaba sobre su pecho, mientras se mordisqueaba los labios, nerviosa.

Kiyoko se dio la vuelta y se apartó el cabello oscuro de la espalda, dejando al descubierto el broche del sostén. Sintió las manos de Yachi delinear círculos en su espalda, tratando de infundirse calma a sí misma, pero estaba tan ansiosa, que al poco rato desprendió el broche.

La prenda cayó, y el poco autocontrol que a Kiyoko le quedaba, se fue con ella. Se dio la vuelta, y clavó sus uñas sobre los brazos de Yachi. Chupó su cuello, tratando de dejar marcas. Se separó, y trató de quitarle la camiseta. Finalmente, Yachi le dio un pequeño empujón y fue ella quien se deshizo de su propia ropa, quedando desnuda de las caderas al cuello.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Kiyoko había visto varios pares de pechos en su vida, pero los de Yachi...

No eran de un tamaño exagerado, pero a ella le parecieron perfectos. Los pezones rosados se marcaban perfectamente, y varias línea más claras que su piel, los rodeaban.

Entonces, ella pareció recordar la existencia de las pequeñas marcas, porque llevó ambos brazos a su tórax y se cubrió con ellos.

—Uh... Yo. Tuve un crecimiento acelerado, ¿sabías? —titubeó, insegura. Con miedo a ser rechazada— Esas líneas salen cuando...

—Lo sé —interrumpió ella. Se bajo la falda, quedando sólo con sus bragas puestas—. Tengo de esas en las piernas. No debes de avergonzarte, ¿sí?

Yachi asintió, y un poco más relajada, dejó su cuerpo al descubierto.

Dio un leve empujón, e hizo que Hitoka se sentara en el borde su cama, con las piernas abiertas. Ella se arrodilló entre éstas, dejando su rostro a la altura del pecho de Yachi. Exhaló...

Y atacó cual cazador.

Acercó su boca al pecho izquierdo, chupando el pezón. Succionó y tiró suavemente hacía atrás. Su otra mano, mientras tanto, dibujaba patrones en la cara interna del muslo derecho de Yachi. La oía respirar agitadamente, y cuando mordió su pecho, escuchó el _ah_ que pronunció con una muda satisfacción.

Se apoyó, entonces, en su otro pecho, y jugueteó con él, tratando de distraerla.

Tiró de ella, y la ayudó a pararse. Soltó sus pechos y clavó sus ojos en ella, mientras su mano derecha se posaba entre sus piernas, en ese lugar que exudaba aún más calor que la propia Yachi, y apretó.

Gemido. Un gemido con todas las letras, digno de una película pornográfica. Causado por ella.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la tela, contemplando las muecas que hacía Hitoka.

—Quítame la ropa —dijo en un momento, cuando pudo recuperar lo suficiente el aliento para hablar. Y no tuvo idea de lo erótico que esas palabras sonaron en cuanto salieron boca.

Kiyoko obedeció. Le arrancó la ropa que le quedaba; y la acostó sobre la cama, porque sabía que su inexperto cuerpo no aguantaría tanto tiempo de pie.

—No metas tus dedos dentro —murmuró, tímida de nuevo—. No me gusta ahí.

Ella asintió, porque entendía que podía ser molesto al principio. Y hasta doler. Así que acataría la orden y la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Hizo que abriera las piernas, dejando a la vista todo lo que la hacía una chica. Llevó una mano allí, y con su índice trazó una línea, comprobando lo húmeda que estaba.

Sus dedos buscaron el clítoris de la otra muchacha, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía encontrarlo. Finalmente, Yachi llevó sus dedos a su intimidad y se tocó allí, enseñándole a Kiyoko el lugar en el que se ubicaba.

Antes de que retirara la mano, Kiyoko la tomó, y tiró de ella otra vez hacia el lugar en el que estaba. Extendió su índice y la hizo tocarse en ese punto. Hitoka captó lo que quería que hiciera.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pensando que su mano no era _su_ mano, sino la de la chica frente a ella. Primero, sólo apretó, pero luego comenzó a frotarlo, marcando un ritmo. Un ruido se escurrió por su boca, haciéndole ver a Kiyoko que estaba a punto de venirse.

Con un brusco movimiento, quitó la mano de Yachi y posó las suya propia, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos. Sintió el palpitar de su clítoris en su mano, y se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía tan rápido como esa zona. Sentía su propia entrepierna muy húmeda, y sabía perfectamente que podía correrse sólo con ver a Yachi, sin necesidad del tacto.

Sus dedos estaban calientes, muy calientes. Y Hitoka estaba empapada. Y había comenzado a gemir. Mucho. La observó levantar las caderas un par de veces, haciendo que sus dedos resbalaran más sobre su flor.

Calor. Calor por todas partes.

Y luego, algo, un líquido, transparente y espeso, bañó toda su mano. Yachi dejó caer las caderas, exhausta. Kiyoko retiró su mano, y Yachi juntó las piernas, que estaban hechas un par de gelatinas.

Kiyoko metió la misma mano que utilizó para tocar a Yachi entre sus bragas, e introdujo dos dedos en su entrada. Los sacó y metió un par de veces, y enseguida se corrió, con la ropa interior puesta.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Yachi, porque también estaba exhausta.

La miró unos momentos y suspiró. Estaba a punto de hablar, aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero...

— ¡Hitoka! ¡Ya volví! —gritó la mujer, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kiyoko ni siquiera sabía que no estaba en la casa. Pero era obvio: cualquiera hubiera podido oír sus gemidos— ¿Sigue tu amiga por aquí?

Se miraron a los ojos e hicieron un acuerdo mutuo.

Primero, vestirse; luego, hablar de sus sentimientos.

Y Kiyoko esperaba, en serio esperaba, ser correspondida. Porque lo que habían hecho no podía quedarse sólo en eso. Tenía que haber más.

 _Por favor, que la haya._

* * *

Sí lo hay.

* * *

 **Dedicado a Maii, que me venía pidiendo yuri desde el primer capítulo, a Emiliano (le gustan las tortas :v), a todas las chicas a las que han llamado putas, y en especial, a las que no les importa.**

 **Aquí estoy, otra vez. Um... Bien, sólo fue una excusa para escribir lemon entre chicas. Básicamente, todo el fanfic es una excusa para escribir sobre sexo, así que...**

 **Bien, he tocado un tema que... Es complicado (creo yo) porque todos tienen opiniones diversas, pero espero haberlo tratado bien. ¿A qué no se esperaban mi visión de Kiyoko?**

 **Ya dije anteriormente que no soy fanática de Yachi, así que siento si la menosprecié un poco, y me centré sólo en Kiyoko, ella es mi senpai más hermosa ?)**

 **Sobre la siguiente pareja: será del Aoba Johsai, sólo eso.**

 **¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba: inspirado en una de las frases de Obsessions, de Marina and the Diamonds:** _ **...love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed...**_

 **¿Se merece un review? ¿o está horrible? (no he leído casi nada de chicaxchica, así que es todo sacado de mi imaginación. Puede que haya sido un asco) (Dame consejo)**

 **Lena.**

 **PD: Hay un 50 cosas sobre mí en mi perfil. Si quieren verlo, no sé..**.


	8. La sonrisa de Semi

A Shirabu Kenjirou le gustaba la Academia Shiratorizawa, de verdad que sí. Hasta podía admitir que le gustaba estar cinco días en ella, las veinticuatro horas. Pero adoraba más aún los fines de semana junto a su familia. Porque Shirabu era un chico que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus parientes.

Así que el hecho de tener que quedarse ese fin de semana en el Shiratorizawa, le fastidiaba.

«La tía Sora falleció, y ya sabes cuánto la apreciaba tu madre. Y tus abuelos ya tienen bastante trabajo con tus primos a su cargo»; fue la excusa que recibió.

Se sentía indignado.

Frustrado, terminó de vestirse y salió rumbo al comedor. Se sintió aún más miserable al darse cuenta de que cenaría solo, ya que todos los miembros del equipo de voleibol debían de estar en sus casas, sentados frente al televisor, viendo algún partido.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al localizar su mesa habitual, vio una maraña de cabellos teñidos.

De todas las personas, tenía que ser Semi Eita el que se quedaba.

El Universo amaba verlo sufrir.

Fue a buscar algo para comer, sin quitar la vista de su senpai. Con una buena ración de carbohidratos en una bandeja, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento a un lado de Semi; donde usualmente se sentaba Tendou.

El mayor de los armadores quitó la vista de los apuntes que estudiaba, y la posó en él. Arqueó las cejas, cuestionando el por qué de su presencia.

Pero Shirabu adoraba molestar al otro chico, por lo que se limitó a ignorarlo y ponerse a comer.

—Supongo que como buen senpai, debo preguntar por qué no estás en tu casa —dijo, volviendo a fijar su atención en las hojas que cubrían la mesa.

—Yo diría que como buen senpai, no debería meterse en mi vida. —Shirabu no podía ser respetuoso a la hora de hablar con Semi, por muy mayor que fuera.

—Tch —se quejó—. Pequeño descarado.

Kenjirou guardó silencio, y con ello, la charla terminó. Se limitaron a ignorarse

* * *

Shirabu estornudó en el momento exacto que llamaron a su puerta.

Después de la cena, había vuelto a su habitación. Gracias a Semi había recordado que él también tenía tarea.

Se preguntó quién sería. Eran las once de la noche, una hora poco corriente para recibir visita. Paranoico, tomó unas tijeras de su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta. Inhaló fuertemente, levantó su arma blanca y abrió la puerta.

Menudo susto se llevó Semi.

Sus ojos se abrieron y colocó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Shirabu bajó la mano y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo entrar.

—Sólo eres tú —musitó Kenjirou, volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Cómo qué...? —Su voz se apagó— ¿Debería descalzarme?

Shirabu se encogió de hombros— Haz lo que quieras.

El mayor de los armadores arqueó las cejas, pero no comentó nada de su falta de interés hacia su cultura.

—Y bien, ¿qué se le ofrece, Semi-san? —preguntó el menor, indicándole con la mano que cerrara la puerta y se acercara.

—Me encantaría decir que tu compañía, pero mamá me dijo que mentir estaba mal —bromeó Eita. Luego su boca formó una delgada línea—. El calefón de mi cuarto es una mierda, sólo tira agua fría. ¿Podría tomar un baño aquí?

Y, por muy mal que Semi le cayera a Shirabu, eran compañeros de equipo. Colegas...

Asintió. Semi le sonrió y se levantó de la cama en la que había tomado asiento, mientras le decía que iría por sus cosas.

Cuando Semi volvió, se metió en el baño y estuvo allí al menos media hora. Mientras tanto, Shirabu trataba de concentrarse en sus malditos deberes de Biología, en vez de maquinar teorías del por qué Semi demoraba tanto.

Agotado de sí mismo, se abofeteó. Se paró y dio vueltas dentro del cuarto cuan animal enjaulado. Soltó un pequeño grito y se tiró en el hueco que quedaba entre su cama y la de Taichi. Cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio por un tiempo indefinido.

—Eh, Shirabu, ¿estás bien? —Kenjirou abrió los ojos, amodorrado, y apreció el rostro de Semi, quien arrodillado sobre su cama, miraba hacia abajo— Hombre, que susto. Pensé que te había dado algo.

Adormilado, se incorporó y tomó asiento en la cama de Taichi. Frente a él. Semi se sentó a lo indio. El cabello le goteaba, las gotas se deslizaban por su rostro como lágrimas y se colaban entre su camiseta y su piel.

—Lamento las molestias. Generalmente, Tendou y yo nos bañamos en los vestuarios, y los viernes, cada uno en su casa. —Shirabu asintió. Los viernes nadie se bañaba, porque todos estaban demasiado ansiosos por volver a casa.

—No hay problema, Semi-san. —Otra gota—. Tengo un secador por aquí.

Se levantó y abrió un estante de su escritorio. Extrajo el aparato y lo enchufó a la pared.

—No es necesa... —Pero Semi se calló al ver la expresión de su kouhai.

—Aquí. Ahora —ordenó Kenjirou, señalando la silla.

Eita se acercó y tomó asiento en la silla. Extendió las manos, buscando el secador.

—Estas soñando si piensas que te prestaré a Scarlett.

— ¿Scar...?

—Sin comentarios. —Shirabu encendió el aparato.

Acercó una mano y acarició el cabello teñido; aproximó el secador y movió ambas manos.

Casi quince minutos después, dejó a Scarlett sobre el escritorio. Buscó un peine y lo pasó por las hebras de cabello con lentitud.

—Ya está —murmuró. Se sentó sobre su cama, frente a Semi.

Eita lo estaba viendo, pero aún así no estaba _mirándolo_.

Aguardó.

—Había condones, dentro del botiquín —murmuró, al fin.

Shirabu arqueó las cejas, y luego llevó su mano derecha hacia el cielo. La bajó justo en la mitad de la cabeza de Semi: senpai o no, era un estúpido.

—Primero: no toques las pertenencias de los demás; y segundo, ¿qué? Tenemos diecisiete y dieciocho, lo raro sería _no_ tener condones. Imagino yo que tú no vas por la vida teniendo sexo, corriendo el riesgo de contraer alguna ETS o peor, dejar a alguien embarazada.

—Primero: tenía que cambiarme la bandita, ¡perdón! —dijo, y extendió el dedo anular, que ahora estaba cubierto por una curita de Hello Kitty— ¿En serio, Shirabu? ¿La gata muda? Pensé que tenías mejores gustos. Y segundo, ordena tus prioridades. Y yo no ando teniendo sexo por la vida —concluyó.

Shirabu se sonrojó. Él tampoco.

—Pienso ser virgen hasta casarme —anunció Semi. Shirabu hizo fuerza, de verdad que sí...

Pero la carcajada salió igual.

— ¡Tú...! —Las carcajadas parecían ahogarlo— ¡No me lo creo!

—Eres un mocoso descarado —lo insultó—. ¿Pasaría algo si fuera cierto?

Semi parecía pequeñito, como un niño preguntándole a su madre si podía comer dulces después de la cena. Se sintió mayor.

—No. No, si es lo que tú quieres —dijo—. Mis padres se fueron al velorio de una tía de mi madre.

— ¿Perdona? —cuestionó Eita, confundido.

—Hoy, me preguntaste el por qué no estaba en casa: mis padres están en el velorio de mi tía abuela. Mis tíos también. Y mis abuelos están cuidando de mis primos —aclaró—. Las banditas son de mi prima Sakura.

Silencio incómodo.

—Lo siento, ya sabes, por lo de tu tía...

—Apenas la conocía, pero ella crió a mi madre —se encogió de hombro—. Tengo una familia poco convencional. Vivo junto a mis abuelos paternos, tíos y primos. Me gusta. Mis bolsillos siempre están llenos de caramelos, banditas y lápices de pintar, pero está bien. Son buenos niños. Seis, ocho, nueve y doce años.

—Guau, que familia —dijo Semi, sorprendido—. Se nota que los adoras, pones una expresión tan...

Shirabu se sonrojó.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Se puede saber por qué te quedaste? —preguntó, realmente curioso.

—Tengo mucha tarea atrasada, y muchos hermanos ruidosos en casa. No hay posibilidad de que la termine estando con ellos —confesó—. Aún así, los quiero, pero hay cosas que simplemente... No podemos hacer los cinco juntos.

— ¡Cinco! —exclamó—. ¡Debe de ser genial!

—No te creas. Aunque debes de saberlo...

—Bueno. Literalmente, soy hijo único. Pero es como tener cuatro hermanos. Aún así, ellos respetan mis tiempos; o hago que los respeten...

Semi se rió— ¿Quién diría que teníamos tantas cosas en común?

—Nadie —respondió, con una leve sonrisa—. En cuanto a lo anterior. Los condones me los dio mi tío... Supongo que su _gran_ familia comenzó a mi edad o algo así... Pero nunca los he usado, y no tengo intención, por el momento...

—Oh. Me siento mejor.

—¿Qué? —Arqueó una ceja.

—De no ser el único virgen en esta habitación —aclaró Semi, sonriendo.

Shirabu le correspondió la sonrisa, pensando en cómo hacía sólo unas horas estaba maldiciendo a su senpai. Miró el reloj. Las doce y cuarto. Semi se levantó.

—Debería irme. Supongo que quieres dormir —dijo él—. Nos vemos...

—Quédate —pidió Kenjirou, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Eita poseía una expresión similar a la suya—. No me agrada el silencio. Sin Taichi o mi familia es... Raro. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

Semi asintió y se metió entre las sábanas de Kawanishi. Vio a Shirabu apagar las luces, dejando totalmente a oscuras la habitación.

—Gracias —murmuró, ya acostado.

—No hay de qué. Para eso están tus superiores —respondió en susurros, aunque fueran los únicos en la habitación.

— ¿Hacer pijamas?

—Apoyarte —concluyó.

—Eso fue muy sabio —rió Shirabu—. ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿dónde está el verdadero Semi Eita?

Semi correspondió su risa.

—Duérmete ya, Shirabu. Es tarde.

—Mañana es sábado.

—Necesito tu ayuda en algo.

Sabía que iba a terminar mal. Se trataba de Semi Eita y Shirabu Kenjirou. Obviamente _algo_ iba a salir mal. Pero aún así, no se negó.

* * *

—Mis padres van a matarme si se enteran que salí de la escuela —murmuró Shirabu, aferrándose con fuerza a uno de los tubos del metro. A su lado, Semi hacía lo mismo.

—No lo harán. —Lo consoló—. No van a enterarse.

Kenjirou suspiró.

—Gracias por el apoyo, en serio. Muy alentador.

—Deja el sarcasmo, mocoso —reprendió Semi—. Aquí nos bajamos.

Semi lo tomó del brazo, para no perderlo entre la marea de gente, supuso; y lo arrastró hacia afuera. Cuando por fin vieron la luz del sol, Semi lo soltó y Kenjirou se sintió decepcionado.

Aún así, mientras caminaban hacia su destino, sus hombros se mantuvieran en constante contacto.

Casi dos cuadras después, se detuvieron frente a una casa con un jardín delantero precioso. Lo atravesaron en silencio, y cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta, Semi extrajo de su bolsillo una llave.

Abrió la puerta y ambos dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, junto a una pila constituida por calzado de todos los tamaños y colores.

— ¡Ya volví! —exclamó el mayor, y seguidamente, un «Eita volvió» se oyó por toda la casa.

Una niña que no podía tener más de diez años bajó las escalera de dos en dos, y se arrojó a los brazos del chico de cabellos teñidos.

— ¡Eimi-chan! —La sonrisa de Semi era incomparable— ¿Cómo ha estado mi princesa hermosa?

La niña se rió ante el apodo— Bien. Pero te he extrañado muchísimo.

—Mentira. Ni siquiera te ha mencionado en toda la semana —dijo una voz desde las escaleras.

—Etsu —lo llamó Semi—. Ven.

El niño bajó y se acercó a su hermano. Eita sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Etsu lo miró mal, y Kenjirou comprendió su molestia: odiaba que tocaran su cabello.

Dos chicas aparecieron de otra sala: una, tal vez mayor que ellos, la otra, menor.

—Formación —exigió Semi, señalando al frente—. Ahora, ahora, ahora. —los apremió.

Segundos después, todos estaban en una fila frente a él.

—Familia, éste es Shirabu Kenjirou —presentó—. Es mi amigo, así que trátenlo bien.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la frente, imitando a los militares.

—Shirabu; mis hermanos: Eimi, Etsu, Eriko y Erin; y luego voy yo —apuntó. Shirabu asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Luego, de su abrigo verde, sacó un puñado de caramelos y se lo enseñó a los hermanos de Semi. Los cuatro lo miraron con los ojos brillantes. Kenjirou acercó su mano, y tímidamente, los chicos tomaron las golosinas.

—Pensé que era algo figurativo. —Shirabu arqueó una ceja—. El tener dulces en los bolsillos —aclaró.

Se rió y llevó su mano detrás de la oreja de Eita, luego, le extendió un caramelo. Semi rió, fascinado como un niño.

La mayor de las chicas se despidió con rapidez, alegando que tenía tarea pendiente. Y Eriko, que debía de tener unos catorce años, se sentó frente al televisor.

Por lo que sólo era necesario entretener a los dos menores.

—Quédate quieto, Eita —gruñó la niña, mientras le apretaba más fuerte el rostro y le pintarrajeaba los labios de rosa.

Él había sido más afortunado: estaba jugando a los videojuegos con Etsu, que era un niño tranquilo y para nada irritante, (no como su hermano mayor).

Amaba eso: el ambiente lleno de risas. Los niños le ponían de buen humor, lo hacían querer reír y saltar, y amar la vida. Parecía magia: pasaba de ser un viejo malhumorado a ser el más sonriente de los bebés. Lo hacían sentir revitalizado.

Y podía adivinar que tenían el mismo efecto en Eita, porque aunque estuviera haciendo el ridículo frente a él, sólo para complacer a su hermana, estaba sonriendo.

Le gustaba esa sonrisa en Semi. Podría admirarla toda la vida y no cansarse jamás.

Estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

* * *

Para la noche, ya estaban otra vez en la habitación de Shirabu. Se ducharon, se secaron el cabello y se pusieron los pijamas. Ninguno comentó nada, pero parecía haber un acuerdo silencioso.

Semi se echó sobre la cama de Taichi, mirando al techo. Shirabu se acostó sobre la suya y lo observó. Semi giró la cabeza: sus miradas coincidieron.

—Y... —comenzó Kenjirou— ¿Qué haremos mañana?

Eita sonrió— Ya lo verás.

Esa noche, Shirabu soñó con una gran casa, poblada de niños que tenían la sonrisa de Semi.

Estaba jodido.

 **Dedicado a cualquiera que este enamorado de SemiShiraSemi (como yo), a Zazzú-senpai, (que al menos tengo la certeza de que leyó mi yuri) y a Alex-chan que calleron en nuestra broma divina, a los que aman los niños (yo, otra vez) y a los que están jodidos, porque sí.**

 **Soy un asco pronosticando cosas. Se suponía que iba a ser un KyouHaba, pero les diré: sólo tengo tres pinches párrafos escritos de ese fanfic. (Había escrito tres hojas, pero estaban HORRIBLES, y me dio vergüenza publicar eso, la verdad). Ni idea cual será la próxima pareja.**

 **AMO ESTA PAREJA, tanto como al BokuAka, son dos de mis OTP's favoritas, (las otras son IwaOi y DaiSuga), (pinche DaiSuga, algún día podré escribir sobre ellos, ya lo verán).**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.**

 **¿Se merece un review este intento de pre-slash?**

 **Lenaa**


	9. Los ojos de Ushijima

Cualquiera diría que Ushijima Wakatoshi era un chico frío, orgulloso, altanero y solitario. Y definitivamente era lo que aparentaba. Gracias a esta fama, había cosechado una tanda de personas que no podían verlo ni en pintura. Si fuera otro tipo de chico, habría tratado de mostrar quien era realmente.

Pero Ushijima era Ushijima, y probablemente ni siquiera supiera que había personas que lo detestaban. Siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, (y siendo horrible en relaciones sociales), se empecina en saludar al capitán del Aoba Johsai cada vez que lo veía; éste sólo le sacaba la lengua y huía gritando blasfemias, seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo.

— ¡Tendou! ¡Levanta los brazos! —Por pensar en todo eso, se había ganado un reto de Washijou.

Goshiki parecía ofendido de que el bloqueador lo hubiera ignorado. Se acercó a Taichi y Shirabu, interrumpiendo su charla.

Era lo único que habían hecho desde la mañana: hablar; por lo que fue un alivio cuando Shirabu abandonó el trío. Tendou se preguntó si pensaba ponerse a entrenar de una buena vez.

Su pregunta fue respondida en cuestión de segundos: iba a hacer el vago toda la práctica. Kenjirou se acercó a Semi, y sonriente, le pidió un consejo.

Una pausa. Repitió la escena en su mente.

—Parece que nos perdimos de algo, ¿no? —dijo Wakatoshi, de pie a su lado. Oyó a sus espaldas a Washijou gritarle algo a Yamagata y Oohira— ¿O sólo yo lo hice? —agregó, malinterpretando su expresión.

—No. No tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo. —Satori contempló la manera en que Eita tomaba a Kenjirou de los codos, intentando ayudarlo con sus saques.

—Deberíamos volver a la práctica.

—Deberíamos —coincidió Tendou.

— ¡Todos deberían! —gritó el entrenador, enfurecido.

El golpe seco de la pelota con la que practicaban Semi y Shirabu se oyó claramente en el silencio del gimnasio.

— ¡Ahora!

* * *

Satori estaba asustado.

Salió de la ducha ya vestido y se acercó a su casillero. A escasos metros, los dos armadores se chinchaban juguetonamente. La puerta del casillero de su derecha se estrelló con fuerza. Tanto él como Ushijima observaron a Kawanishi, que tenía en su rostro una mueca de asco.

—«Eh, Taichi, ¿sabías que a Semi-san le gustan los niños?» —dijo el chico de segundo, imitando la voz de su compañero de habitación— «Taichi, escucha: ¿sabías que Semi-san tiene el pelo súpersuave?». ¡Semi-san esto! ¡Semi-san lo otro! ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla con Semi-san! Me tiene harto con su constante parloteo. —Era extraño ver a uno de sus miembros más serenos perder los estribos.

A pesar de que su tono de era normal, (ni alto, ni bajo), ninguno de los armadores se dio por aludido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tendou, curioso.

—Ambos pasaron el fin de semana juntos. Eso pasó. —Taichi resopló—. Me voy a echar una siesta a mi cama, que por cierto, huele igualita a Semi. Ah, mis alergias...

Kawanishi desapareció de los vestuarios.

Ushijima y Tendou siguieron su ejemplo. Se encaminaron hacia la habitación del más alto, en silencio. Tendou no soportaba tanta calma, por lo que la rompió apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Crees que a Kenjirou-kun le guste Eita-kun? —cuestionó a su acompañante.

—No lo sé —respondió Wakatoshi, ajeno como siempre a cuestiones emocionales—. Tal vez, ¿tú qué piensas?

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mucho! —gritó Satori. Se tiró sobre la cama de Ushijima.

Ushijima se sentó en una silla, frente al escritorio.

—Wakatoshi-kun —lo llamó Tendou, tratando de que el rematador se diera la vuelta y lo mirara. El otro chico lo hizo—. ¿Qué opinas de que Shirabu y Semi-Semi salgan?

—Ellos no están saliendo —afirmó Ushijima, mirándolo a los ojos. Tendou se estremeció.

—Lo sé. Pero... ¿Y si lo hicieran? ¿Qué opinarías? —reformuló Satori, tratando que Wakatoshi comprendiera.

—Oh, en ese caso... —Silencio— ¿Estaría bien? No sé, si ellos son felices, supongo que lo estaría. Mientras no afecte la dinámica del equipo... ¿Y tú qué crees?

—Para mí sería genial. Eita necesita a alguien que le quite el malhumor. Shirabu parece perfecto —respondió Tendou. Notó entonces que Ushijima no había dicho nada con respecto a que _dos chicos salieran_ —. ¿Te causa algo el hecho de que ambos sean hombres?

—No. Um... —dudó—. Mi padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy joven, así que no recuerdo con exactitud cómo se comportaban entre ellos; pero sé que ambos sufrieron. Sólo quiero que la gente a mi alrededor no sufra, y menos por amor; el género no importa, mientras no se lastimen el uno al otro.

—Eso pareció sacado de un manga shoujo —dijo Satori, un rato después—. Podría ser parte de uno de los poemas de Eita. Muy bonito.

Wakatoshi se dio la vuelta, tratando de volver a sus deberes.

— ¿Vamos a cenar? —invitó el bloqueador.

Ushijima asintió, y juntos avanzaron hasta el comedor.

* * *

Taichi parecía a punto de saltar por una ventana. Shirabu no paraba de mirar de reojo a Semi, quien por debajo de la mesa le tiraba patadas.

Era la tercera vez que Shirabu le golpeaba su pierna por error.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de aceptar su relación, por el bien de su rodilla.

* * *

—Pareces feliz —mencionó Tendou el viernes siguiente.

Era tarde. Ambos tomaban esa línea del metro para volver a sus respectivas casas. Semi sonreía y miraba su teléfono cada dos segundos.

— ¿Ah, sí? Me siento feliz. —Luego agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Es viernes, ya sabes... La familia, y eso...

—Ya. ¿Entonces Shirabu Kenjirou no tiene _nada_ que ver con tu estado anímico?

—Para nada. —Pero una sonrisita diminuta lo delataba

—Ya me gustaría que Wakatoshi-kun me mirara como Kenjirou te observa a ti —suspiró Tendou.

— ¿Crees que me mira diferente? —A Eita le brillaban los ojos.

—Sí. Claro que sí —confirmó Satori.

—Ya verás que las cosas con Wakatoshi mejorarán, de una manera u otra. —Lo consoló Semi—. ¡Mírame! Hasta la semana, anterior Shirabu me acuchillaba con la mirada, y ahora...

—Sólo fue cuestión de suerte —respondió el pelirrojo, desanimado—. Esas cosas le pasan a una de cada de mil personas.

—Hay muchas personas en Japón. Tal vez tú seas una entre mil.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Tendou, ignorando el comentario—. Shirabu es un buen chico. Me agrada que él te guste.

Semi bufó; luego se despidió, porque la próxima era su parada. Al rato, el propio Satori abandonó el lugar.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, el equipo de voleibol se encontraba en plena práctica, cuando Goshiki soltó un grito.

Todo el equipo presente frenó sus movimientos. En el umbral de la puerta, Tendou jadeaba, tratando de conseguir normalizar su respiración.

¿Tendou llegando tarde? Parecía imposible, pero estaba ocurriendo. Ojalá eso hubiera sido lo más raro...

El excéntrico rematador no estaba usando gel en el cabello. Por el contrario, largo y pelirrojo, caía lacio sobre su espalda.

— ¡Perdón por la demora, entrenador! —chilló en cuanto pudo. Luego, prosiguió a recogerse la cabellera en una coleta. Unos mechones del flequillo le cayeron a los lados de la cara— ¿Vamos a entrenar? —preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Luego de la práctica vespertina, Ushijima y Tendou se disponían a ir a la habitación del «As»; cuando el bloqueador, (aún con el cabello atado), se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó— ¡Shirabu va a cortarme el cabello! ¿Me acompañas?

Wakatoshi asintió, por lo que se desviaron a la habitación que Kenjirou y Taichi compartían. Allí, se encontraban Kawanishi, Shirabu y (¡qué extraño!) Eita.

— ¡Shirabu! —gritó Tendou, ya dentro del cuarto.

— ¡Ah! Tendou-san, siéntese —dijo Shirabu, mientras se apartaba de Semi y buscaba unas tijeras en su escritorio. Parecía estar en las nubes—. ¿Hasta dónde?

Tendou se señaló un punto en el cuello. Shirabu le deshizo la coleta y comenzó a cortar. Ushijima miró los mechones pelirrojos caer al suelo.

Cuando Kenjirou terminó, peinó el cabello y lo arrastró hacia el baño. Tendou observó su reflejo.

Escasas era las veces que Satori se paraba frente a un espejo: los transeúntes le recordaban constantemente su aspecto con sus miradas. Le agradeció a su kouhai, quien parecía satisfecho con su trabajo.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Wakatoshi apoyado contra la pared.

* * *

Faltando aún un rato para la cena, Ushijima y Tendou se detuvieron el cuarto de éste último. La habitación que compartía con Eita era de los más extraña: por un lado pósteres de Shingeki no Kyojin, Tokyo Ghoul, Sakura Card Captor, entre otro; bañaban la pared. En el lado derecho de la habitación, fotos, recortes y papeles estaban clavadas sobre un tablón de corcho.

—Eita-kun ha estado escribiendo más de lo usual —señaló Satori, haciendo referencia al montón de papeles sobre la cama de Semi—. Creo que cierto chico lo tiene inspirado...

Los ojos aceitunados de Wakatoshi se posaron en los apuntes desordenados de Semi. Luego, se clavaron en los suyos. Tendou se tiró sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué pasó en el baño? —Lo sabía. Ushijima no lo dejaría pasar,

—Nada —mintió, mientras fingía ojear un manga.

—Tendou —lo llamó—. Soy horrible interactuando con las personas, pero te conozco. Con el tiempo, aprendí a leerte los ojos. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—El espejo me asustó —admitió Satori, porque lo necesitaba. Porque era Ushijima—. No me gustan los espejos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no. Tengo bastante presente el hecho de que no soy _bonito_ , no necesito que mi reflejo me lo recuerde; muchas gracias —gruñó Tendou, evitando la mirada del otro chico.

Ushijima quedó en completo silencio. Tendou no se atrevía a observarlo. Entonces, oyó movimiento y el colchón se hundió frente a él. Aparto su vista del manga y vio a Ushijima.

El rematador se acercó a él, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Su mano izquierda se aproximó a su rostro. Tendou se preguntó si pensaba golpearlo.

Y entonces, los ojos de Wakatoshi se acercaron a los suyos. A Tendou le gustaban los ojos de Ushijima: el color verde amarillento, las pupilas dilatas, los párpados semicaídos, las pestañas oscuras... Esos ojos con los que observaba sus remates golpeando el lado opuesto de la cancha. Esos ojos que lo estaban mirando como si fueran a devorarlo.

Los ojos de Ushijima se cerraron en su totalidad, su zurda le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sus labios coincidieron.

Alto ahí.

Wakatoshi lo estaba besando. A él. Tendou no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Correspondió el beso, mientras sus manos se posaban con timidez detrás del cuello de Ushijima. Acarició el cabello de su nuca y lo sintió ronronear sobre sus labios.

Se apartaron, porque comenzaban a requerir oxígeno: era obvio que era la primera vez que cualquiera de ellos hacía algo así.

Ushijima se relamió los labios y eso fue lo que quebró el frasco que contenía la poca cordura que le quedaba a Tendou: se abalanzó sobre Wakatoshi, quedando sentado sobre su regazo y unió sus labios. El acto tomó por sorpresa al rematador, que entreabrió los labios. Tendou aprovechó y coló su lengua en la cavidad bucal ajena.

¿Lo estaba haciendo bien?

Supuso que sí, porque en cuanto hizo éste último movimiento, Wakatoshi soltó un quejido proveniente desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Tendou lo sintió estremecerse bajo suyo.

Ushijima le rodeó las caderas con sus fuertes brazos. Sus manos juguetearon con el dobladillo de su camiseta. Rozó la parte baja de su espalda, cauteloso.

Tendou, quien nunca había sentido un contacto similar, se arqueó y ahogó un suspiro en la boca del otro muchacho. Wakatoshi, al sentir tal reacción en el rematador, acarició con la yema de sus dedos su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

El pelirrojo, impregnado por un sinfín de emociones placenteras, apretó con fuerza los hombros de su acompañante. Pero eso no era suficiente. Se apartó de la boca de Ushijima bruscamente, y posó sus labios sobre el cuello ajeno. Sus manos bajaron a través del cuerpo contrario, y al llegar a la cintura, levantó la ropa y posó sus manos sobre su estómago.

Cuando mordió suavemente el cuello de Ushijima, éste gimió.

Gimió.

Satori le provocó un gemido, un sonido de placer.

A Wakatoshi le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo Quiso acercarse aún más a él, juntar sus cuerpos, ser un solo ser.

Pero lo único que consiguió, fue que sus entrepiernas colisionaran. Sus crecientes erecciones chocaron, provocando que ambos muchachos inexpertos se asustaran. Tendou pegó un salto hacia atrás, quedando a varios centímetros de Ushijima.

Ushijima se acomodó la garganta— Eres bonito, Tendou. No dejes que los comentarios negativos te afecten... Eres muy bonito, por dentro, y por fuera. Nos vemos en el comedor.

Entonces, desapareció por la puerta.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

Se levantó presuroso hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. Con el cabello y el rostro colorados como un tomate, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca semiabierta; se veía bonito. Tal y como Wakatoshi afirmaba.

Decidió creerle. Si eso le aseguraba otra sesión de besuqueo intenso; no tendría problema en ir y meterse en Miss Universo.

La libido le quemaba las neuronas.

* * *

 **Dedicado a las personas de cabello largo, a las que saben cortar el cabello, a los que escriben poesía, a los que tienen lindos ojos y a Aleex (alegre de verte otra vez, guapa).**

 **Bien, no sé qué mierda es esto. Sólo diré que me senté con un cuaderno y algo así salió. Uh… No tengo mucho para decir. Me gusta el UshiTenUshi, bastante. Uh… Lean _Kuroo, vínculo entre hermanos_. Está disponible en Wattpad y la escribe mi amada Bell-senpai. Es… Peculiar.**

 **¿Se merece un Review?**

 **Lenaa.**


	10. La piel de Mattsun

El equipo de voleibol de Seijoh era conocido por toda la escuela, aunque no exactamente por lo que deberían: su desempeño. Era famoso, más bien, por sus integrantes: Oikawa estaba buenísimo, Kyoutani era un prófugo de la ley, Kunimi era asexual y Matsukawa y Hanamaki se daban el lote en cualquier espacio en el que no hubiera gente.

Bien, la mayoría de las cosas eran ciertas (a excepción de la de Kyoutani, tal vez), (y lo de Kunimi no estaba confirmado), pero la escuela no debía reconocer al equipo por esas cualidad. O al menos, esa era la opinión de Makki.

¿Y qué si se le antojaba hacerle una mamada a Mattsun en el baño? Como si eso no ocurriera a menudo. Aunque no entre dos chicos. Makki odiaba a las personas, por muy desequilibrado mental que pareciera. No podía soportar a otras personas que no fueran del equipo de voleibol. Los chicos del equipo no comenzaron a tratarlo diferente cuando lo encontraron en los vestuarios comiéndole la boca a Mattsun.

Suspiró otra vez, mientras veía a Mattsun golpear un pase que le había dado Yahaba. Él era el próximo. Tomó aire, corrió y saltó: su mano tocó el aire y su rostro la red. Cayó sobre sus pies. Yahaba se acercó, pidiéndole perdón.

—No te preocupes, yo tomé demasiado impulso —le dijo al armador de segundo, que casi parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Se acercó a Iwaizumi y a Matsukawa, que lo seguían con la mirada. Aceptó la botella que su novio le ofreció.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Mattsun— Pareces distraído.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió, aunque se sentía con ganas de tirarse a su cama e hibernar todo el invierno.

Mattsun asintió, pero Makki ya se esperaba el interrogatorio de camino a casa. Y no se equivocó para nada.

—Dime qué te pasa, bebé —pidió Mattsun, mientras su mano derecha se separaba de la suya. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros—. Y no te atrevas a mentirme.

—No es nada importante...

—Es importante si estás pensando tanto en ello —corrigió Issei, mientras se acercaba y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Es... Hay unos chicos en mi clase que... —Se sentía una puta protagonista de anime shoujo— A veces me molestan. Ya te dije, nada relevante.

Pero los gestos de Mattsun le hicieron notar que para él, no era ninguna nimiedad.

— ¿Issei?

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —cuestionó, y ni siquiera sabía por qué le había preguntado eso.

— ¿Debería estarlo? —Eso era, definitivamente, una pregunta retórica— No estoy enojado contigo, solo... Me preocupa que no le des importancia a temas que sí lo son.

—No es importante, Mattsun. No me importa lo que una parda de adolescentes estúpidos puedan decir de mi sexualidad —dijo, sin bajar la vista en ningún momento.

Mattsun lo observo, suspiró y trató de olvidar el tema.

Pero la verdad es que sí importaba.

Makki podía parecer un tipo al que las opiniones de la sociedad no le afectaban, un tipo experto en romper reglas; pero no un tipo que lloraba todas las noches por una tanda de palabras que soltaban unos imbéciles. Pero esas palabras le llegaban al pecho y se le clavaban como flechas en el corazón.

Pero era todo eso y mucho más.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando los sollozos que de ésta se escapaban. Tapado bajo varias mantas, su cuerpo sufría espasmos involuntarios cada pocos segundos. No podía respirar, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se estaba ahogando, ahogando...

Soltó un grito, mientras se arañaba la garganta con desesperación.

De pronto, las luces se prendieron. El cuarto se llenó de luz y gritos. Sus hermanas se acercaron a él y trataron de calmarlo. Takahiro no las veía, pero sabía que eran ellas. Hikari lo sacudió con fuerza, mientras Akemi buscaba su teléfono y huía de la habitación.

Se estaba muriendo, muriendo. Ahogado. Sin poder respirar.

Rato después, alguien desconocido entraba a su casa. Solo podía ver oscuridad, pero ese olor no le era familiar. Un dolor en el brazo, mareo y nada más que una negrura infinita.

Cuando Makki volvió a abrir los ojos, se topó con una blancura helada que le hizo poner la carne de gallina. No se necesitaba ser adivino: estaba en un hospital. Miró hacia la izquierda.

Hikari miraba su celular atentamente. Takahiro la inspeccionó: a la trenza se le escapaban mechoncitos que comenzaban a rizarse. Debajo de sus ojos, un par de bolsas púrpuras le adornaban el rostro.

Soltó un pequeño quejido, provocando que su hermana abandonara el aparato y centrara su atención en él. Le acercó un vaso de agua. Makki se lo agradeció en silencio.

—Dios, Takahiro. ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste, mocoso? —dijo su hermana, y aunque su tono era más bien tirando a hostil, su dedos le rozaban las sienes con suavidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz rasposa—. No quise preocuparlas.

—Hiro... —suspiró— ¿Qué fue eso, mi amor? El médico dijo que parecía una ataque me pánico, pero yo...

—Supongo que lo era.

— ¿Ha pasado antes? —Hikari parecía a punto de largarse a llorar. Quiso mentirle, de verdad que sí.

—Sí —afirmó. Su hermana soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Bien. —Se levantó—. Voy a buscar a Akemi a la escuela.

— ¿A buscarla? —Akemi tenía casi quince años. En su opinión ya estaba bastante grandecita para...

—Seh. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Se fue, no sin antes besar la frente de su hermano. Al rato, Mattsun entró.

—Por todos los dioses, Hanamaki —gruñó su novio—. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Fui a buscarte para ir a la escuela y tu hermanita me dijo que estabas en el hospital; casi muero allí mismo —explicó, acariciándole la frente.

—Perdón. Yo... No quise causarle problemas a nad...

—Tonterías. Tus hermanas te adoran, y yo también. Si no te sientes bien, no tienes que ocultarlo —lo interrumpió Mattsun, delineando su mejilla—. Y dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de la crisis nerviosa?

—Nada irrelevante. —Pero esas palabras fueron las que lo arruinaron. Matsukawa se puso serio, y sus manos cesaron sus movimientos.

Él lo sabía.

—Pensé que no te importaban los comentarios de unos patanes.

—Generalmente no lo hacen —admitió—. Pero soy humano, Issei.

—Lo sé, Takahiro —suspiró. Le tocó la nariz—. Lo sé.

—Siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos de todo —se quejó Oikawa el jueves, cuando Makki volvió a asistir a la escuela. Se giró hacia Iwaizumi—. ¿Por qué somos los últimos en enterarnos de todo, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró. Posó sus ojos en Hanamaki y escaneó su silueta.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? —preguntó.

—Mejor —respondió Makki. No les dijo ni a Oikawa ni a Iwaizumi el motivo por el que había terminado en el hospital, y ellos, como buenos amigos, no hicieron el menor intento de averiguarlo.

—Perfecto. Ahora vamos a la práctica —dijo Oikawa, cerrando la conversación.

Makki planeaba usar el tiempo de práctica para relajarse, pero parecía que iba a ser imposible con los escandalosos de segundo pululando de un lado a otro.

Y por _escandalosos_ , se refería a Kyoutani y Yahaba.

Watari trataba de mediar, pero acabó desistiendo cuando recibió por error un saque en la cara, proveniente de Kyoutani, el cual claramente iba dirigido a Yahaba.

Makki suspiró y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Oikawa. Iba a decir algo referente a lo insoportable que estaban los chicos, cuando los ojos de Oikawa amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas.

Se dio la vuelta, sin saber que esperar de los menores.

Matsukawa e Iwaizumi se afanaban por apartar a Yahaba de Kyoutani. Cualquiera pensaría que en una pelea del par, Kyoutani llevaría la delantera.

Pues no.

Finalmente, Yahaba terminó en un lado del gimnasio, con Oikawa gritándole. El armador de segundo miraba al suelo, y lucía tan feroz como un perrito con la cola entre las patas.

Mientras tanto, él, Mattsun e Iwaizumi trataban de curarle las heridas a Kyoutani, quien gruñía con cada toque.

—Deja de ser un bebé —lo reprendió Makki.

—Arde —se quejó, cuando el alcohol le tocó el labio.

—Para que te lo pienses mejor antes de meterte en otra pelea —dijo Mattsun, mientras le arrebataba el algodón de la mano a Makki, que temblaba como una hoja de papel al viento.

—Nunca dejará de sorprenderme tu poca tolerancia a la sangre —se mofó Oikawa a sus espaldas.

—Al menos yo no le temo al apocalipsis alienígena —respondió él, sacándole la lengua. La cara de Oikawa se arrugó—. Que feo eres.

Eso fue el punto culminante. Oikawa se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Yahaba. Lo abrazó y fingió sollozar en su hombro.

—Diva

Los cuatro titulares de tercero giraron sus cabezas hacia Kunimi, que fingía que tal palabra no había escapado de sus labios. Los sollozos falsos de Oikawa se acrecentaron.

Finalmente, Kyoutani y Yahaba se pidieron disculpas; aunque parecían lanzarse cuchillas con las miradas.

— ¿Qué miras? —le preguntó Mattsun el sábado por la mañana, mientras paseaban por un parque cercano al Aoba Johsai.

— ¿Esos son Kyoutani y Yahaba? —En efecto, lo eran.

Los muchachos de segundo los vieron, pero no se acercaron a saludar. Por el contrario, se empujaron mutuamente hasta detrás de un arbusto.

— ¿No crees que últimamente están más extraños de lo normal? —expresó Mattsun, mientras seguían caminando, ignorando al par.

— ¿Raros «como enterramos un cadáver» o raros como «estamos enamorados»?

—Raros como raros, Tahakiro.

—No —negó Makki, encogiéndose de hombro. En todo caso, no era su asunto.

—Seamos casamenteros —pidió Mattsun.

—Pensé que dijimos que íbamos a abandonar la mala vida —señaló Makki—. Sólo diré dos nombres: Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

—Pff... Olvidemos el pasado, Takahiro. —Mattsun abrió los brazos—. Por favor, Makki.

—No.

—Makki, anda, no seas malo. Por favor. Por favor. Di que sí...

— ¡Sí! —gruñó finalmente, molesto— ¡Sí, lo haremos!

Makki sabía que era una mala idea, lo sabía. Nunca jamás volvería a seguirle la corriente a su novio. _Nunca_.

Se habían quedado el lunes después de la práctica vespertina organizando todo para mañana encerrar a Kyoutani y Yahaba, todo esto después de decidir que estaban «raros como _estamos enamorados_ ».

Pero no contaban con el distraído de Oikawa, que les cerró la puerta con llave, sin darse cuenta de que estaban adentro.

—Ya le envié un mensaje, esperemos que revise su celular hoy —le comunicó Mattsun—. También mandé un texto a Iwaizumi.

—Bien.

—Vamos, Makki. No es la primera noche que la pasamos en Seijoh. —Trató en vano de animarlo Mattsun

—Sí. Pero nunca _solos_ —recalcó Makki. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Mattsun.

—Estamos solos —apuntó.

—Gracias. Si no me lo decías, no me daba cuenta —se burló Makki—. Espera, no estarás pensando en...

—Es justo lo que estoy pensando —respondió, con una sonrisa propia del _Guasón_.

Y acto seguido, se le abalanzó cuan perro a un hueso.

Makki podría haberse negado o alegar que Oikawa iría por ellos en un rato, pero siendo sincero, había estado esperando tener un momento a solas con su novio, de una vez por todas.

Sintió los labios de Mattsun sobre los suyos: ávidos y expertos, le provocaron un abanico de sensaciones conocidas, pero igualmente deseadas. No se aburriría nunca de Mattsun y lo que causaba en él.

Las manos de Makki se deslizaron bajo la camiseta de Issei, de forma apresurada y torpe. Acarició su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, y los clavó sobre sus omoplatos.

Adoraba la piel de Mattsun: oscura, caliente y siempre dispuesto a acogerlo a él y a sus penas. Se apartó de los labios de Mattsun, y llevó los suyos al cuello del otro muchacho. Mattsun le mordió suavemente el hombro, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretaba; por consecuencia, Makki dio un salto al frente, lo que dejo sus entrepiernas a escasos milímetros. Mattsun se acercó más e hizo que sus erecciones se chocaran.

Makki se apartó del reguero de besos, mordiscos y saliva que era el cuello del otro chico, y luchó por quitarle la camiseta. Matsukawa gruñó y se apartó de él. Instantes después, ambos estaban sólo en ropa interior.

Mattsun se encargó de dejarlos otra vez cerca, aglutinados por el sudor intenso que manaba de sus cuerpos excitados. Una mano morena se metió entre su ropa interior y se posicionó sobre su falo.

Con los constantes bombeos, un líquido comenzó a salir de la punta de su virilidad. Mattsun se mojó los dedos en éste, y luego, su mano se dirigió a la cavidad más al sur de su cuerpo.

El primer dedo se introdujo con una facilidad sorprendente. Cuando se le unió el segundo y Mattsun los movió imitando una tijera, Makki soltó un gemido y apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cuando el tercer dedo estuvo dentro, Takahiro pensó que no aguantaría un minuto más de pie. Apenas Issei alejó su mano, él buscó apoyo en una mesa cercana. Apoyó las caderas contra el borde y se quitó la ropa interior. Mattsun, centímetros más allá, hacía lo mismo. Lo observó rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Finalmente, encontró y se colocó un condón

Matsukawa se acercó y lo acorraló contra la mesa. Le dedicó a Makki una sonrisa sugerente, se acercó y le besó el cuello; mientras que con su mano derecha conducía su miembro al esfínter del otro chico.

De pronto, Hanamaki se sentía demasiado llena.

Ahogó un gemido. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda ajena y contuvo la respiración unos instantes.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió Makki, soltando un suspiro.

Segundos después, Mattsun comenzó a moverse. Primero lento, tratando de que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Al rato, aumentó la velocidad.

Takahiro era de lo que prefería estar acostado mientras lo penetraban, pero al hacerlo en la escuela a menudo, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en esa otra posición.

Makki comenzó a gemir más alto, indicándole a su pareja que fuera más brusco.

—Más, más, más... —repetía por lo bajo, en el oído de Mattsun, quien gruñía en respuesta.

Entonces, Mattsun tocó un punto realmente sensible. Makki soltó un aullido de satisfacción. El otro chico notó su estremecimiento, por lo que siguió golpeando en el mismo punto una y otra vez, gruñendo su nombre de pila.

Makki se sacudió en una convulsión, que provocó que sus paredes se contrajeran. Mattsun dio otra estocada certera, y ese fue el fin...

El líquido blancuzco manchó sus pechos, y se deslizó por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al suelo.

Una, dos, tres, y Mattsun tuvo un orgasmo. Agotado, apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de Makki y suspiró, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y Takahiro pensó que si era por estar así al final del día, apoyado sobre la morena piel de Mattsun, no le importaba tanto oír comentarios de un montón de estúpidos todos los días. Podría superarlo. Lo haría, con Issei a su lado.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Y yo a ti.

— ¿Les dimos tiempo suficiente? —les preguntó Oikawa, casi una hora después.

— ¿Qué mierda, Esposakawa? —gruñó Mattsun. Makki se rió ante el apodo: Oikawa era la esposa de Iwaizumi.

—Si lograron hacer sus _cosas_ , con tiempo suficiente —aclaró _Espoizumi_.

—Oh. Por eso demoraron tanto... —Cayó Makki en cuenta— Sí, tuvimos tiempo suficiente.

—Me alegro —murmuró Oikawa, pero sonaba más celoso que otra cosa.

—Lo dices como si no comieras a diario —respondió Mattsun.

—No lo hago —replicó Oikawa.

Silencio.

—Claro. —E Iwaizumi sonó tan irónico, que Takahiro e Issei guardaron silencio.

—Me parece que _alguien_ , tiene que contarnos _algo_ —dijo Oikawa, de pronto.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Makki, verdaderamente curioso.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué es eso de que hay unos tipos molestándote?

Mattsun lo miró de reojo.

Hajime y Tooru los iban a matar (a él, a Mattsun y a los tipos).

No cambiaría a sus amigos por nada del mundo.

 **Dedicado a cualquiera que lo lea y esté con gripe.**

 **Holaa. Perdón, hace una semana que este capítulo debería haber sido publicado, pero me agarré una gripe de la puta madre, que me dejó una semana en cama. Esperen, aún no terminé: por tomar muchos analgésicos, me agarré una gastritis. Así que ahora estoy con dolor de estómago y picazón de garganta.**

 **Peeeeero, como a nadie le importa lo que le pasa a la escritora. Volvamos a la historia: AMO el color de piel de Mattsun, en serio. Y amo a esta pareja. Y prometo que harán alguna aparición en el KyouHaba (que vaya a saber cuándo saldrá).**

 **Comento que no me faltan taaaaantas parejas, les dejo un listado: alguna de estas será la próxima.**

 **Daisuga (mi talón de Aquiles)**

 **TanaEnno -esta está en duda, ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

 **UkaTake**

 **KinKuni**

 **KyouHaba**

 **YakuLev**

 **En fin. Me despido.**

 **¿Se merece algún review?**

 **Lena, la-tipa-que-estuvo-dos-semanas-en-casa-y-no-pudo-mirar-anime / La Fracasada.**


	11. Los brazos de Daichi

Sugawara gruñó sin un motivo en específico. Podía ser porque habían ocupado su baño, o porque alguien que no era él estaba en su cocina, o porque tantos ruidos en su hogar lo desconcertaban. Bajó las escaleras enfurruñado.

Koushi supo que su inusual comportamiento fue notado enseguida por su madre, quien no hizo comentario alguno con respecto al tema. Se sentó en la mesa y aguardó.

Se sentía desconcertado. La situación era tal, que la disociaba con su vida. Cuando Takeshi apareció y colocó ante él un desayuno japonés típico, sintió nauseas. A Suga sí le gustaban los platillos originarios de su país, pero era tradición que su madre le cocinara un desayuno americano todas las mañanas.

Le dio una sonrisa a Takeshi, porque el pobre no se merecía saber que Koushi lo detestaba.

Takeshi no era un mal tipo, y hacía feliz a su madre: eso debía ser suficiente para que Suga lo aceptara. Pero no. Takeshi y sus hijos habían llegado a su vida como una bofetada inesperada; habían revolucionado su tranquila existencia.

Se sentía un maldito hipócrita: Miwa, su madre, había aceptado su relación sin siquiera dudarlo; por más que saliera con un hombre. Lo dejaba salir a donde quisiera, o traer a quien quisiera a pasar la noche. Como un buen hijo, se suponía que debía aceptar su relación con Takeshi.

—Miwa, cariño —llamó su padrastro—. ¿Por qué hay un plato de más en la mesa?

Su madre buscó su mirada. Disimuladamente, Suga negó con la cabeza.

—Un amigo de Kou vendrá a desayunar —respondió su madre, sin titubear—. Olvidé comentártelo. Mi error.

—Oh. —Takeshi se paró en el primer peldaño de la escalera—. ¡El desayuno está listo!

Justo en el momento en que el hijo menor de Takeshi comenzaba a bajar las escaleras; alguien tocó la puerta.

La sonrisa que su madre tenía le deformaba las facciones, al punto de que Suga pensara la primera vez que la vio así que el Diablo la había poseído. Luego, recordó que era ateo. Detalles...

Ahora, ponía esa sonrisa cada vez que Daichi se presentaba en su morada.

— ¡Daichi-kun llegó! —chilló la mujer, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Es tu amigo o el mío? —preguntó él entre risas.

Pero su madre no le respondió. Abrió la puerta, y soltó un gritito emocionado. Lo invitó a pasar, mientras parloteaba sobre novios e hijos.

—Keshi, Keshi, ven, ven —llamó a su compañero—. Mira, mira: éste es Sawamura Daichi. Dai-kun, él es mi pareja, Akihiko Takeshi.

—Un placer —sonrió Daichi, con su típica voz de agradar a los mayores.

 _Debería ser ilegal ser tan perfecto._

Takeshi le devolvió el saludo. Seguidamente, Daichi se acercó a él, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se acercó a besarlo.

A Miwa no le molestaba ni un poco las muestras de afecto en público, por el contrario, las alentaba, por lo que era normal para ellos besarse con su madre estando presente. Cuando su novio estaba a milímetros de sus labios, Koushi giró la cabeza, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

Daichi se apartó, confundido.

— ¡Tengo que mostrarle algo a Daichi! —gritó Suga, mientras se levantaba atolondradamente de la silla. Lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró escaleras arriba.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta de su habitación, (o la que era _su_ habitación, ya que ahora debía compartirla con Jin, el hijo de Takeshi). Daichi se acercó a sus labios de nuevo, y esa vez, Suga lo correspondió con ansias.

— ¿No se lo has dicho? —cuestionó Daichi, despegando unos segundos sus labios de los de Koushi.

Suga negó con la cabeza sin apartarse.

Entonces, oyeron un grito ahogado. Se separaron al instante.

La boca abierta de Yoshimi, la hija de Takeshi, parecía rozar el suelo. Se refregó la cara con sus manos, y sin volver a mirarlos, bajó las escaleras.

—Ay no, ay no —murmuró Suga, mientras se apartaba de Daichi. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos—. Por todos los dioses. Mierda, mierda, mierd...

—La boca —reprendió su novio. Suga odiaba las _palabras feas_ , pero entendía a la gente que las soltaba como si nada: era desestresante—. Bien, ahora iremos abajo, desayunaremos y nos iremos. Con suerte podemos tomar un vuelo a Rumania.

Suga lo observó unos instantes, luego sonrió— ¿Rumania?

—Rumania —repitió Daichi, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa. Hacía que Suga se derritiera.

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron a desayunar. Todo iba bien: una amena charla, donde se hablaba de la escuela y la niñez; hasta que Takeshi abrió la boca:

—Y dime, Koushi. —Suga giró la cabeza y lo observó—. ¿Qué tal las chicas del Karasuno?, ¿alguna especial?

En ese momento, juró oír un cristal agrietarse: Daichi y su madre suspendieron su conversación, y el rostro del armador, se deformó de tal manera que no parecía el mismo chico que se sentó a desayunar.

—Ni-Ninguna —tartamudeó. No parecía ser su voz la que se escapaba por su garganta. Con el rostro enrojecido, se acercó el vaso a la boca. Pero Takeshi no parecía satisfecho.

— ¿En serio? No me lo creo —cuestionó escéptico—. Dime, Sawamura, ¿tu le crees?

Daichi parecía a punto de vomitar, pero aún así respondió con más naturalidad que Suga:

—Definitivamente. Ni Suga, ni yo, nos interesamos en las chicas más de lo necesario. —Esa era un indirecta demasiado directa, pensó Sugawara.

Yoshimi se atoró con lo que tenía en la boca; por lo que toda la atención se desvió a ella. La respiración de Suga se normalizó.

Koushi pateó otra piedra que encontró en su camino. Detrás suyo, Yoshimi y Jin hablaban por lo bajo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó su novio, mientras avanzaba a su lado.

—Nada en especial, capitán —respondió, distraído y evitando su mirada. Daichi le acarició la espalda, consolándolo; pero no volvió a preguntar.

Se detuvieron en una esquina, esperando a su amigo de cabello largo.

— ¿Llegamos? —preguntó Jin, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Nah —negó Daichi—. Tenemos que esperar a un amigo.

En ese preciso instante, Asahi se posicionaba a su lado.

— ¡Jesús! —gritó Jin, en el instante en que lo vio.

Sawamura y Sugawara soltaron una carcajada, mientras le palmeaban la espalda. Asahi gruñó.

—No es gracioso.

El hecho de que Yoshimi y Jin hubieran ingresado al Karasuno, no le afectó en lo más mínimo: nadie los relacionó con él.

Al finalizar la práctica, Daichi, Asahi y él volvieron a casa. Los de primero y segundo habían ya tomado cada uno su camino para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que sólo quedaban ellos tres.

Azumane se despidió, mientras doblaba en una esquina. Sin la presencia de su amigo, Daichi comenzó a interrogar a su novio:

— ¿Qué ocurre? Y no me digas que nada.

Suga suspiró— Es que... No quiero volver a casa.

— ¿Y eso? Siempre has adorado a tu madre —cuestionó intrigado el moreno.

—Claro, adoro a mi madre; pero ahora... Siento que los alienígenas han invadido mi hogar.

Justo en ese momento, el capitán del Aoba Johsai pasó corriendo frente a ellos, seguido de su mejor amigo. Unos metros más atrás, Ushijima Wakatoshi los perseguía.

Los alumnos del Karasuno decidieron ignorar el hecho.

—Esos me suenan a celos, Suga —concluyó Sawamura, muy seguro de sí mismo—. No quieres compartir a tu madre.

El armador negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, Daichi. Mamá y yo siempre estuvimos solos; y ahora... —Koushi no sabía explicar con palabras lo que sentía, pero en su corazón, los sentimientos latían desenfrenados y ardientes.

El capitán le pasó un brazo a través de la espalda: a pesar de no entenderlo por completo, Daichi lo apoyaba. Y Suga se lo agradeció en el silencio de la noche.

Ingresaron al hogar de Koushi casi media hora después, encontrándose con Miwa y Takeshi en el sofá, viendo una película. De inmediato, su madre los invitó a unirse a ellos; pero Suga rechazó la oferta, con la escusa de que debían estudiar.

—Ya, _estudiar_ —repitió su madre, y por el tono que usó, Koushi supo que ella estaba en conocimiento de lo que harían.

— ¿Qué estudiarán? —preguntó Takeshi, pareciendo verdaderamente interesado.

—Anatomía humana masculina —respondió Daichi sin siquiera dudarlo.

Tanto el rostro de Miwa, como el de Koushi, se tornaron de color carmín: el de la mujer de aguantar la risa, el de su hijo, de la vergüenza.

—Biología, ¿eh? Recuerdo que me gustaba la materia... —divagó Takeshi.

—Bien, iremos arriba —dijo el armador, señalando las escaleras.

Subieron los peldaños con rapidez, y cuando se colaron en la habitación de Suga, soltaron una risotada que fue oída hasta por los vecinos.

Koushi estaba a punto de acostarse boca arriba sobre su cama, dejando su cuerpo a disposición de Daichi, cuando por algún motivo, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Sentado sobre su cama, con un cómic entre sus manos, Jin los miraba boquiabierto. Suga se observó a sí mismo: todo estaba en orden. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el se colocó el cómic frente a su rostro.

No se necesitaba ser ningún genio: Yoshimi le había contado lo que vio en la mañana.

Y ahora, al igual que su hermana, planeaba ignorarlo.

Suga sabía que, tarde o temprano, Takeshi iba a enterarse de su _condición_. Pero enserio esperaba que fuera tarde. Por desgracia, obra del destino o sólo casualidad, no lo fue.

Esa noche, después de que Takeshi lo hubiera visto besando a Daichi en la entrada a su hogar; él y su madre se habían sumido en una profunda discusión. A pesar de que Suga estaba acostado en su habitación, y ellos en la cocina, podía oír claramente las cosas que se decían.

Si su madre hubiera sido la típica mujer japonesa, habría bajado la mirada y pedido perdón; pero no lo era: por el contrario, estaba defendiendo a su hijo con uñas y dientes. Suga siempre la había asociado con una leona, pero ese día, se dio cuenta de que su comparación era perfecta.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando escuchó el clímax de la discusión:

— ¡Bien, si no me aceptas junto a mi hijo, voy a tener que pedirte que mañana por la mañana te largues de mi casa! —gritó su madre, y sonó tan enfurecida e indignada, que Koushi no tuvo problema en imaginársela.

Muy cautelosamente, Suga se levantó de su cama; se quitó el pijama y se colocó ropa casual.

— ¿Adónde vas? —cuestionó Jin en un susurro.

—Necesito salir. —Fue lo único que respondió.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supuso que Takeshi y su madre estarían acostados. Anotó en un papelito donde pasaría la noche y salió por la puerta trasera.

Afuera caía una fina y gélida llovizna, que no le impidió caminar a paso lento hasta la casa de Daichi.

El hogar de Daichi tenía dos plantas, al igual que el suyo; pero la habitación del capitán se encontraba en la primera. Suga se coló por entre las rejas que rodeaban la casa, y avanzó hacia una de las ventanas. A pesar de que él le repitiera a menudo a Daichi que cerrara la ventana con tranca, en ese momento agradeció que su novio fuera el tipo más descuidado y olvidadizo que conocía.

Se introdujo por la ventana en total silencio, pero aún así, Daichi abrió los ojos al mínimo ruido que sus zapatos emitieron.

—Dios, Suga. Eres tú, casi me... —se interrumpió a sí mismo— ¿Estás llorando?

Lo estaba.

Lo estaba. ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto? ¿Por qué su madre no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué la gente la juzgaba por el hijo que tenía? ¿Por qué la sociedad no lo aceptaba? Por qué, por qué, por qué...

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Suga. —Pero sus lágrimas sólo aumentaban más—. Koushi, mi amor... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bésame —rogó Suga, porque necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba sumirse en una pasión tan desesperada y fogosa que lo imposibilitara de hilar pensamientos coherentes.

Y Daichi, viendo que el armador no parecía calmarse, decidió complacerlo.

Lo besó con todo el ardor que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía varios días. Koushi lo correspondió con la misma intensidad, mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el pijama de Daichi.

Sintió los dedos de su novio colarse dentro de su camiseta, se apartó de él y se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta; luego, volvió a sus brazos. A esos brazos que lo guarnecían del mundo y de todos los males que había en él. Sólo por unos instantes, Suga deseó quedarse ahí eternamente; pero luego evocó las palabras de su madre: «Sabrás valorar los buenos momentos cuando vengas de vivir uno malo. Serán buenos porque sabrás lo que es malo».

Y su madre, como siempre, tenía razón: ¿qué sentido tendría vivir con los dedos de Daichi sobre su estómago, o su respiración en el cuello, cuando se acostumbrara a ello? Él sabía valorar su tiempo de pareja porque no ocurría a menudo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —susurró Daichi sobre su oreja, mientras sus manos le acariciaban las costillas.

—Te amo. —Fue lo único que Koushi respondió.

Suga delineó la cinturilla del pijama de su novio, y cuando sus manos se juntaron en la parte baja de la espalda de Daichi, las metió dentro de la ropa, tocando la piel ajena.

Sawamura jadeó cuando su novio le apretó el culo. Instintivamente, mordió su cuello. Sugawara clavó sus cortas uñas en la piel de otro muchacho, mientras la lengua del capitán le recorría la mandíbula y las clavículas.

Avanzaron unos pasos y se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Koushi luchó por quitarle la camiseta a su amante, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Daichi se separó de él y se arrancó las ropas de dormir, quedando sólo en bóxer.

Cuando volvió a acostarse sobre Suga, dirigió su nariz al pecho ajeno. La palidez de Suga siempre lo había asombrado, pero estaba aún más impresionado con las decenas y decenas de lunares que surcaban su espalda, pecho y hombros.

Rozó los pectorales de Koushi, lo que causó que su piel se erizara y un abanico de sensaciones placenteras se hiciera presente. Soltó un débil gemido, que provocó que el moreno gruñera y frotara su cuerpo al suyo.

De repente, los labios de Daichi capturaron uno de sus pezones, provocando que se retorciera de puro placer. Los suspiros se escapaban de su boca sin poder evitarlo. El capitán, mientras tanto, dirigió sus manos al pantalón de su novio.

Desprendió el botón y a partir de ahí, quitarlo fue un juego de niños. A pesar de que el armador hiciera lo posible por ahogar los sonidos de placer que luchaban por salir de su garganta, se notaba que comenzaba a perder el control.

Se despojó de las únicas ropas que aún les quedaban puestas. Cuando el capitán levantó la cabeza, pudo apreciar la sonrojada cara de Koushi.

—Dioses, Daichi, ¿qué esperas? —gruñó él, empapado en sudor y excitación.

El capitán obedeció: bajó el rostro y apoyó sus labios sobre los pálidos muslos de su novio. Mordió y lamió la superficie, hasta el punto de que cuando se apartara, viera que casi la totalidad de su piel estaba teñida de un color rojizo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Suga se dedicaba a gemir y tocarse a sí mismo. Ya podía sentir el líquido preseminal salir de la punta.

Finalmente, Daichi alargó el brazo y de la mesilla de noche sacó una botellita de lubricante íntimo. No tardó más que un par de segundos en volcar el contenido en su mano. Al mismo tiempo, Sugawara se dedicaba a juntar sus virilidades y frotarlas juntas, mientras jadeaba desesperado.

Sawamura dirigió sus dedos al esfínter del otro chico, y lentamente, introdujo un dedo. Lo movió en su interior, pero Suga no parecía incómodo por la intromisión. Cuando estaba metiendo el segundo, él gruñó.

—Daichi, no soy de cristal; más rápido —rogó.

Así que el chico obedeció. Al poco rato, ya estaba penetrando a Koushi, quien no dejaba de maldecir. Las paredes de Suga aprisionaban su falo. Daichi pensó que era sumamente placentero.

Se separó un poco y volvió a embestir. Suga soltó un gemido mayor que los anteriores, y sus piernas le envolvieron la cintura. Sus manos aprisionaron el castaño cabello del otro joven, que embestía sin cesar. La cama rechinaba y Koushi se retorcía debajo suyo.

Al rato, el capitán ya podía sentir ese calor característico del orgasmo en la boca del estómago. Los gemidos de Sugawara comenzaron a entrecortarse, mientras repetía incesablemente su nombre.

—Dai... Daichi... Voy a...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque en ese momento, y con un grave gruñido, llegó al clímax. El semen cayó sobre sus pechos, y fue el incentivo para que el capitán también llegara al orgasmo.

Koushi sentía las piernas hechas un flan, pero le importó poco a la hora de gatear y meterse entre los brazos de su amado.

Así, arropado, caliente, satisfecho y amado, se durmió; casi olvidando por completo a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en la mañana.

Su madre lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras ambos dejaban caer sus lágrimas a través de sus rostros: volvían a ser ellos dos.

Sintió los largos y musculosos brazos de Daichi envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo. Cuando su madre la miró a la cara, Suga pensó que podrían recuperarse, porque su madre no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Estoy contigo, mami.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé.

 **Dedicado a mis dos de mis OTP de Twitter: BelHi y JulThali (?). A mi cuñada Vale (queré al Bro) (?). Y a la chica que me deseó que me mejorara, gracias dulzura 3. A los que tengan una familia ensamblada y a los que se enorgullecen de ello.**

 **ME SALIÓ CHICXS, ME SALIÓ. Muero.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, estoy demasiado feliz como para pensar (ME SALIÓ EL DAISUGA, O SEA...). Me voy a despedir y... Nada.**

 **Saludos xx,**

 **¿Review?**

 **Lena**


End file.
